


Secret of Love

by jimmoalone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, everything is fake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圈地自萌, 请勿上升真人.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. opening

“砰”的一声, 车的后备箱被关上了. Daniela—站在房子门口的黑发男人的前妻—看着已是她前夫的男人, 露出坦然的表情.

    “嘿.”Daniela是个很大气的女人, 开朗, 聪慧, 她走过去抱住他, 在他耳边安抚道,“不是你一人的问题, 我也有问题, 所以别太自责.”她摸了摸他的脸颊,“在你幸福的时候, 打个电话告诉我, 我还是很有兴趣知道那个人是谁的.”

    一直没有说话的黑发男人刚想开口说些什么, 路边传来了车鸣声—听上去很不耐烦. “对不起, 我得走了, Jack听上去有些着急.”她最后捏了捏沉默男人的肩膀,以一个勉励的表情结束了对话, 坐上车消失在他的眼中.

    他甚至都没有叹气, 只是默默地走回曾经两人生活过的乡间小房子, 面对着空了一半的冰冷空气.

\--------------------------------

    生活没有停下匆匆的脚步, 它一直往前走, 跟不上的人会过得不尽人意.

    Joachim Loew一直熟谙其中的道理, 他努力地工作, 努力过着一个人的日子. 离婚虽然恍如昨日, 但也不到不可接受的地步, 他习惯了一个人的生活—起床, 运动, 工作, 看新闻或者球赛, 看书, 睡觉, 每一天都很有规律. 他不是爱说话的人, 更喜欢用文字来表达自己, 凭他对文字的天赋, 几乎是没有任何疑问地成为了一个作家, 而他自己说只是一个用文字挣钱的饭碗.

    他的小房子在一个树林附近, 空气很好, 春夏秋冬都能看见随着季节变化的树林的颜色. 他很喜欢这里, 没什么人, 很安静.

    他今年45岁. 每天早晨六点他会起床, 洗漱好换上运动便衣, 站在全身镜钱用自己墨绿色的眼睛打量了一番, 顺便拨一拨黑色的看起来像是假发的浓密黑发, 调整一下状态, 和往常一样去树林跑步.

    今天的天气很不错, 夏天的太阳升起得早, 他感受着这样的温暖和光芒, 全身舒畅. 虽然他过惯了循规蹈矩的生活, 但偶然他还是想如果可以尝试一下新鲜也不错. 所以他选择了一条不经常跑的路.

    这条路上铺满了树叶, 不时会有兔子跑过去. 树林里大多是杉树和梧桐, 它们长得很高, 但不算茂密, 可以看得见树冠中间的空出的天空.

    他一边听音乐一边往前跑, 却往前跑叶子越多, 甚至有很多杂草, 可他并没有太关注, 认为这条路没什么人走, 自然是这样. 大概继续往前跑了十来米, Loew觉得脚下一空, 身子一下倾斜摔进了凭空出现的洞里.

    “呃…”他四脚朝天地蜷在洞里, 背后的钝痛让他一时动不了身子, 但是他本人有的狭窄恐惧症却犯了, 他开始惊慌起来, 丝毫没有再在意自己身上哪里受伤了, 在仅仅只能站两个人的有三四米深的树洞里, 他胡乱扒拉着, 在四周的土上用手挖洞, 他想用这一个个小洞做支撑, 然后爬上去. 这里的土不软不硬, 十分钟他刨好了一个洞, 一只脚踩了上去试了试—可以支撑, 于是他下来挖第二个洞, 这时他发现洞底是厚厚的干草, 很明显的最近才放的干草. “有人.”这是他的第一个想法. 但是他不想放声喊叫, 只是稍微安了一些心, 继续默默地挖洞.

    半小时后, 他挖了四个洞, 他两只脚踩上最底下两个洞, 双手插入上面的小孔. 一根绳子出现在他眼前, 他欣喜地看着洞口, 一个人闪着耀眼的光芒, 带着浓重的施瓦本口音的男人冲他露出抱歉的微笑:“对不起! 你还好吗?”

    Loew攀着绳子往上爬, 快到洞口的时候那个人的手伸了过来, 希望接他上去. 他没有理会那只手, 自己爬了上来. 修整了一下, 他看清了男人的面貌: 金色的头发, 乱糟糟的, 蓝色的眼睛, 穿着钓鱼背心和休闲裤, 却配了一双胶鞋. Loew努力吞下自己想吐槽的冲动, 取而代之的他躺在了地上看着天空. 他头一次这么爱宽阔的地方.

    “对不起, 我本来是想弄只兔子回去给我儿子养…”男人的声音很好听, 可Loew却没有心情欣赏.

    “你是哪里来的? 跑到这里来捉兔子? 宠物店多得是为什么不去买一只?”Loew对狭窄的恐惧从小就有, 他不会那么轻易饶了这个听上去很可怜的男人.

    “…”男人的笑容僵在嘴角, 他挠了挠头发, 有些不好意思地说,“我… 没想到… 只是回家路上经过这里, 就想着可以捉到兔子就挖了两个坑…”

    Loew被这个男人气得笑出了声. 男人也呵呵笑起来:“我太笨了.”

    “也许是.”Loew伸出手, 男人立刻会意把他拉起来.

    “Joachim Loew.”Loew说.

“你好, Loew先生, 我是Juergen Klinsmann.”男人也介绍自己说. 他搓了搓手, 蓝色的双眼闪出宝石般的光,“如果不介意请到我家处理一下伤口吧. 我家就在这树林后面.”

伤口? Loew这才注意到自己的腿上被划了一条口子, 疼痛的感觉如同洪水一般奔涌而来. 他促狭地笑笑, 尝试走了两步, 不幸一股钻心地疼, 他一个不稳坐在地上, 揉捏着自己不知道怎么样了的脚腕.

“我可以扶你去我家. 如果你不介意.”

Loew想了一下, 如果自己走回家处理, 脚伤会不会更严重, 行动不便对一个人生活的人可是很不方便的. 思索再三, 他抬起头盯着Klinsmann的眼睛.

金发男人笑了, 伴着八点的太阳, 璀璨重生.

Hello, sun.


	2. 1

“啊!”勒夫摔倒了. 他在自己家里踩到了一块遗留在地上没清理掉的土豆皮. 这种时候勒夫希望没有人在家里, 但是…

“你怎么了?”克林斯曼立刻从某个地方出现在他眼前, 看上去非常关心他现在的情况.

“请问你怎么又来了?”勒夫坐在地上, 抬头问凭空出现的男人.

自从上次勒夫掉进兔子坑之后克林斯曼执意要送勒夫回家已经有两星期了, 这两个星期克林斯曼几乎天天到勒夫家串门.

“我想知道你的伤有没有影响到你的生活.”克林斯曼诚恳地说.

“我已经好透了.”

“可是你摔倒了.”

“这不是你不敲门进我家的理由!”勒夫眉头微蹩, 有些生气一个认识才两星期的人总是出入他家.

克林斯曼嘴角往下塌了一些, 尴尬地笑着说:“对不起, 我下次一定敲门.”

如果可以我真不想在我家见到你. 勒夫想.

“老爸?”一个听上去很大大咧咧的男声从门外传来.

哦, 太好了, 都来看我摔倒的惨状了. 勒夫一直想着克林斯曼不经过他允许就进门的事情, 没想起来站起来.

“Jogi! 我爸爸欺负你了?”一米八五的托马斯居高临下地看着坐在地上摊着手的勒夫, 伸出一只手把他扶起来.

“臭小子, 我没有欺负Jogi!”克林斯曼立刻辩解道, 双手举在空中. “好吧, 你说的算.”托马斯耸耸肩, 立刻露出一脸褶子的笑容. 勒夫站在一边糊了一把脸, 无奈地说:“你们来干嘛的.”

“路过.”父子俩露出了一模一样的褶子笑容.

“好, 请你们现在回去.”勒夫毫不客气地赶人, 他发誓不拿扫把赶人已经很不错了.

“可是菲利普说他想参观你家.”托马斯不知道从哪里抱来一只雪白的小兔子, 兔子嘴里还有一片圆白菜. 克林斯曼看了一眼兔子, 又看了一眼勒夫.

勒夫的嘴角几不可闻地上扬了小小的幅度, 这可没逃过托马斯的眼睛, 他胳膊肘捅捅自己老爸, 使了个眼色. 克林斯曼立刻意会, 一脸灿烂地说:“让菲利普看看嘛.”

勒夫看着克林斯曼那金灿灿的头发和月牙一般的笑眼, 气消了一半, 但仍然板着脸道:“兔子留下, 你们可以走了.”

褶子父子被赶出了勒夫的家.

第二天.

“哐哐.”敲门声敲醒了正在睡觉的勒夫. 勒夫迷瞪着眼从床上爬起来, 以为是来要稿子的编辑, 便惺忪着睡眼去开了门. 金色的头发伴着金色的朝阳刺得勒夫眼睛疼.

“早上好.”克林斯曼灿灿地笑着, 眼睛眯成两个月牙, 双唇之间露出标准的八颗牙.

“…”勒夫不会承认他看着克林斯曼的脸有些呆, 可两秒钟之后他清醒过来, 往后退了一步关上了这满园春色的脸.

“好吧.”克林斯曼嘟囔道,“至少说了一句早上好.”还看见了他睡眼惺忪的样子, 毫无防备. 很…可爱. 克林斯曼回想着.

“我带了菲利普的口粮, 放在门口了哦.”克林斯曼朝门喊道, 放下一塑料袋的食物, 定定地看了一眼门, 转身准备回去.

门吱呀一声开了. 克林斯曼回头, 看见头发挺乱的勒夫和他稍显不耐的碧湖般的眼睛. 他说:“你每天来到底要干什么? 我的伤已经好了, 谢都谢过了.”菲利普跳到勒夫的脚边, 勒夫抱起他,“你把它抱回去吧.”

此时克林斯曼的脸上是很受伤的神情, 他略带难过地开口:“我… 我只是想跟你交个朋友… 你知道我喜欢交朋友…”“对不起, 我不喜欢交朋友.”勒夫不懂自己对危机的标准怎么定义的, 但是他越是与克林斯曼接触, 越觉得危险, 所以他不想再继续下去. 说这句话的时候他甚至都没有抬眼看一下克林斯曼. 他把兔子放在地上, 狠心地说:“对不起, 请你们别来打扰我的生活了.”

门无情地被关上了.

克林斯曼抱起兔子, 失望地看了一眼门, 转身走了.

勒夫躺回床上, 望着天花板发呆.

“菲利普怎么这么快就回来了?”托马斯看着老爸抱着兔子回来, 但是脸上不是很高兴, 便也没继续问下去, 悻悻地拿着电话出门了.

B杂志社.

“Jurgen, 我觉得是时候签个新作家了, 不然没法和A竞争.”比埃尔霍夫扯了扯领带, 一屁股坐在总编办公桌的前面. B杂志总编—尤尔根克林斯曼点点头, 说:“签谁?”

“Joachim Loew.”比埃尔霍夫拿出数据扔给克林斯曼,“A因为他的连载卖的数量比我们多一倍都不止.”

“交给你了.”克林斯曼表情淡淡的, 却难得没有过问, 比埃尔霍夫挑了挑眉, 虽然有些狐疑, 但也没说什么, 答应一声便走了.

另外一边.

“Jogi, 我带你出去转转, 一天到晚闷在家里会憋死.”说话的男人身高并不高, 炯炯有神的双目透着犀利和坚定, 是作家协会的转职经纪人, 专门负责帮作家们看合同和帮作家送稿等一切琐碎的事情. 勒夫避开那双带着压迫的蓝眼, 挥手道:“饶了我, Hansi. 这么好的天气, 我宁愿在家里欣赏落叶.”被叫做Hansi的经纪人终究是个很有行动力的男人, 他拽起勒夫, 把他塞进自己的车系上安全带:“别说蠢话Jogi, 现在, 享受刺激吧.”

Hansi Flick是勒夫现在联系得最频繁的人, 也是唯一一个. 在他面前, 勒夫能随时保持自我, 不会因为什么事情而失去控制.

人总会在面对一些事情的时候会出现过激的举动. 那时候他们并不知道他们是因为在意才过激.

勒夫也不知道.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 请勿上升真人.

“B杂志约稿, 你现在手头有空闲么?”Hansi将勒夫强行带出去‘兜风’之后, 回到勒夫的家, 坐在他家沙发上拿出一叠合同. 勒夫接过合同看了一眼便还给Hansi, 很轻松地说:“我有时间, 合同你看着来, 钱够我吃穿买衣服就行.”Hansi想起勒夫一衣柜的衬衫就想吐槽:“你平时又不出去见人天天有钱干点啥不好买什么衣服, 给谁看啊?”勒夫轻哼一声, 略带玩笑地嘲笑道:“我才不像你只有正式场合才穿整齐, 我可是注重生活品质的人.”“那还请麻烦你自己做一顿像样的饭好么.”Hansi毫不犹豫地点破, 打开他家的冰箱, 将里面大喇喇躺着的快餐盒展示给勒夫看,“不要天天吃速冻快餐.”勒夫不屑地瘪嘴, 但也没有继续争论下去. Hansi撸起袖子, 掏出自己带来的意大利面和酱汁, 动手给勒夫做饭.

Hansi是个很会照顾人的男人, 勒夫看着他手上的戒指, 心里不止一万次地想Hansi在家里是不是也经常做饭给他老婆吃, 但是现成的意大利面在前, 他也顾不了那么多, 风卷残云地消灭了美食, 擦擦嘴, 好好地夸了Hansi一番:“你做的意大利面真是太好吃了! 隔三差五能吃到你的手艺真是好棒!”勒夫是真诚的, 能吃到热乎的东西他心存感激. Hansi坐在他旁边, 眼里带着一些温柔, 很欣慰也很开心, 话便脱口而出:“能为你做饭我很…开心.”但他终究还是调整了一下措词, 硬生生把‘幸福’两个字咽了下去. 不知是没听到还是觉得答不上来, 勒夫立刻换了个话题:“我来洗碗! 下次你带些菜来, 我来下厨!”勒夫端着两个人的餐盘丢到水池, 在水池边站着倒洗洁净. Hansi注视着他的背影, 胳膊动了一下, 却还是没有行动. 他低下头, 斥责自己的胆小.

“好的, 我马上来.”Hansi笑着挂了电话, 脸在一瞬间变成了原样.“要去拿稿子?”勒夫擦擦潮湿的手, 笔直的西裤显得他的腿修长, 手指也因为刚蘸水的缘故显得很白净.“嗯. 萨默尔.”Hansi整理了一下合同, 作势要走. 勒夫嘟了嘟嘴, 双眉上挑一下显得很无辜:“好吧.”Hansi在门口停住, 抬头有些怜爱地看着勒夫, 手搭在他肩膀上捏了一下, 柔声道:“明天我过来给你做早饭.”“那太好啦! 谢谢! 明天见哦!”勒夫看上去很开心, 碧绿的眼睛露出单纯的感激和开心. Hansi抿抿嘴, 笑了一下便走了. 勒夫保持着单纯的笑容目送Hansi的车走了之后关上门, 嘴角立刻掉了下来.

就是因为这样, Hansi才永远无法走进勒夫的心—他从来都不会让别人真正地接近他. 勒夫抗拒着所有对他好的人, 他无法相信别人.

“该死的, 我就不能不穿这种能勒死人的衬衫么!”克林斯曼对着穿衣镜摆弄着衬衫衣领, 觉得自己快要窒息了. 坐在他家产业下的西装店里的比埃尔霍夫一脸幸灾乐祸的表情, 对着镜子里的克林斯曼说:“我的总编大人, 是你自己要求亲自签合同, 我只好把你拉到这里来, 省的让人作家觉得我们的杂志社实际上是鱼贩子起家的.”“别这么埋汰人, 我只是觉得—可恶.”克林斯曼烦躁地把领带扔在一边, 继续到,“这些该死的正装会让我得皮疹.”“你太固执了.”高个子的富家子弟接过店员捡起来的领带走到克林斯曼身前, 帮他系领带, 克林斯曼一脸别扭.“好了, 看看你, 代表着我们杂志社的形象啊!”镜子里的金发男人被西装衬得原本就修长的身材更加风度翩翩, 比埃尔霍夫都赞叹不已:“天啊, 你看起来像是年轻了三十岁! 就像是35岁正当好的年华!”克林斯曼皱着眉道:“我今年才41.”“对不起, 你天天穿着老头衫, 我以为你已经六十多了.”比埃尔霍夫对自家总编永远都是那么毒舌. 克林斯曼显然已经习惯了下属的毒舌, 也不以为然, 转了个话题道:“你家那么多产业, 干嘛还来我手底下干活?”比埃尔霍夫盯着克林斯曼熨烫贴身的白衬衫, 舔了舔嘴唇说:“我喜欢做律师.”“如果不是你这副色迷迷的眼神, 我会觉得你是真的喜欢律师这一行.”克林斯曼推开杵在他跟前的大个子, 径自进了更衣室. 外面刚才还在欣赏‘美景’的比埃尔霍夫‘哀嚎’:“我只是喜欢看漂亮的人嘛!”听到这话的克林斯曼嘴角向上挑了一下, 显得很愉悦.

第二天清晨.

“能不能把你的脚放下去.”克林斯曼看着副驾驶上摊着的一米九的比埃尔霍夫, 脚恨不得翘到车顶上去了, 害得他转弯都看不见后视镜,“我看不见后面了.” 比埃尔霍夫抱着胳膊, 身体缩成一个球, 两只大长腿也尽力伸直, 他闭着眼睛抱怨道:“你的车太小了.”“我说你怎么非要坐在副驾驶, 在后面平躺不好么!”克林斯曼就差喊出来了.“后面躺不开.”一米九的个子, 除了在加长林肯里才能完全伸展开身子躺着. 克林斯曼翻了个白眼, 开着自己的黑色奔驰朝着他熟悉的地点开去. 他不习惯去想一些还没有发生的事情, 只是能再见到勒夫, 他有些忐忑, 于是车开得快了一些.

原本三十分钟的路程, 二十分钟便开到了. 比埃尔霍夫的西服皱巴巴的, 肚子那里无数道横杠. 他下车理了理被吹乱的头发, 瞪着克林斯曼:“你开得太快了!”被指责的人只是掸了掸头发, 轻飘飘地说:“反正也没被抓到.”“你的西服呢!”比埃尔霍夫深知克林斯曼让人捉摸不透的性格, 这句话问出来他也不指望能得到什么想要的回复.“不想穿.”克林斯曼嘴角微扬, 蓝得透明的眼睛盯着勒夫家的门.

他总是在笑, 总是给人正能量, 让别人宽心.

比埃尔霍夫摇摇头, 朝着勒夫家门口走去, 克林斯曼跟在他后面, 看不出来多少情绪. 敲了一会儿门, 里面终于有人应答了:“来了.”

“Hansi你来得好早啊.”勒夫在门后说, 然后开了门. 刚看到勒夫的比埃尔霍夫恨不得吹一声口哨, 然后说一句‘漂亮!’. 他弯着眼睛, 笑意盈盈地自我介绍:“早上好勒夫先生, 我是奥利弗比埃尔霍夫, B杂志社的律师, 这位,”他让开身子, 将克林斯曼介绍给他,“这是我们总编, 尤尔根克林斯曼.”克林斯曼脸上挂着商业的笑容, 往前迈了一步, 朝仍然穿着睡衣的勒夫伸出手:“你好, 勒夫先生.”

勒夫看着只穿着衬衫西裤的克林斯曼, 毫不掩饰自己吃惊的眼神, 一时忘记伸出手. 比埃尔霍夫扫了一眼两个人—克林斯曼的笑中带着一些尴尬, 勒夫则眼睛瞪得老大, 看上去很吃惊还有些怒意. 他笑着解围到:“尤尔根, 看来你不穿西服是错的.”视线却是对着勒夫的脸, 果不其然地, 勒夫收起吃惊, 换上了一副公事公办的表情:“早上好. 对不起我的经纪人还没有来, 不介意的话进来等吧?”他微笑了一下, 转身进了屋子. 比埃尔霍夫看了一眼克林斯曼仍然举在空中的手, 不禁可怜起他来. 克林斯曼随手打了一下表情很贱的大个子.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 请勿上升真人.

Hansi刚进门就对那个金头发的笑容有意见.   
好假的笑. 完全是为了应付. 等等, 他在看Jogi的时候怎么还有点侵略性?  
Hansi讨厌那个金头发男人.   
“Hansi!”比埃尔霍夫站起来拥抱了一下Hansi. 如果比埃尔霍夫不是那么高的话, 他还是挺喜欢跟这个人经常来往的. 他只觉得眼前一黑, 一个庞然大物罩在了他的身上, 他只好回应着拍拍他的背. “好久不见!”大个子笑着说.“嗯, 两天确实有点久.”Hansi吐槽到, 一掸眼看到克林斯曼正盯着穿戴整齐的勒夫.   
勒夫想逃. 克林斯曼是不是飘来的视线让他难以招架, 沙发像针床一样, 他不停地变换姿势, 试图坐得更舒服些.   
克林斯曼站起来跟Hansi握手, 在交换眼神的同时接收到了某种敌意的信号, Hansi的手稍微使了些劲, 捏在了克林斯曼的手骨上. 克林斯曼保持着微笑, 心想不知道哪里惹了这位经纪人, 还是以不变应万变吧.   
合同很快签完了, Hansi忽然站起来说:“你们还没吃早饭吧? 留下来吃早饭吧, 我一会儿就做好.”“Hansi你还会做饭啊!”比埃尔霍夫手掌一合, 跟一边的克林斯曼提议:“怎么样尤尔根?”克林斯曼的脸转向勒夫, 视线却慢了一拍, 先是扫过Hansi然后才对着勒夫, 依然笑着说:“好呀.”他看上去有些惊讶.   
Hansi有些得意. 他不知怎的就进入了战斗状态, 在这场无硝烟的战争中他占据了主动. 本想好好享受战胜的喜悦, 却被一直在一旁看不懂在想什么的勒夫打断了:“Hansi, 我来, 你歇着吧.”说罢站起身. 克林斯曼视线跟着上移, 身体比脑子先动起来, 他站起来说:“我来帮你吧.”“不用, 你是客人.”勒夫没有看一眼他便走向厨房. 克林斯曼丢给比埃尔霍夫一个眼神, 实际上没什么太大的含义, 但比埃尔霍夫当机立断跟视线黏在勒夫身上的Hansi说:“你最近怎么样?”刻意忽略了他有些愠怒的表情.  
克林斯曼敲了敲厨房的门. 勒夫没说话, 双手各拿一把刀和一个土豆. “呃…”克林斯曼看上去很苦恼, 面对一个拒绝过他好意的人他不知道要怎么开口. 勒夫看上去倒是很平静, 流出温润的嗓音:“你能帮什么忙?”克林斯曼立刻说:“我来做饭.”他卷了卷原本就是卷起来的袖子, 条纹领带随便往后一搭, 接过勒夫手里的东西, 迅速去了皮. 他看见不大的厨房里有一个烤箱. “有黄油和香葱么?”勒夫点点头, 从外面的冰箱里取出两样东西给他. “好的.”克林斯曼一边将土豆处理成一片一片的却不切下来, 让土豆像书一样, 一边指使勒夫把黄油放进微波炉里加热半分钟. 勒夫除了干了这一件事就没干别的了. 于是他站在门口看着克林斯曼忙来忙去, 偶然看见男人的认真的侧脸—那嘴角的笑意像阳光一样温暖. 他看得有些入迷, 不料克林斯曼一转头看见勒夫呆呆地望着他, 刚想说话便叫勒夫转开了视线. 他欣赏了一会儿勒夫有些窘迫的神情, 才继续手上的动作. 

“来啦!”克林斯曼戴着两个隔热手套端了一盆土豆上来. 比埃尔霍夫都要感谢上帝了, 他跟Hansi扯了很久的经济危机, 在Hansi快要把脑袋伸到厨房门口之前终于盼来了他的上司. 而克林斯曼也不负众望地做了一顿看上去让人食欲大增的早饭.   
“这土豆.”比埃尔霍夫老早脱了西服, 解开领口和袖口, 直接用手拿着土豆开吃, 一边吃还一边夸一边抱怨,“太棒了! 我去你家那么多次你怎么也不做给我吃一次!”  
克林斯曼没有理睬大个子, 晒着暖洋洋的笑容问勒夫:“你觉得怎么样?”勒夫的叉子上还有一半的土豆, 他看着那一半土豆, 又看看Hansi, 淡淡说了句:“挺好的.”  
Hansi心里很不是滋味, 现在他可以百分之百地确认克林斯曼喜欢勒夫. 他目光如炬, 盯着克林斯曼的一举一动. 勒夫则不喜欢自己的家里发生任何争吵, 他觉得Hansi哪里都挺好的, 就是太好斗了.   
“我说.”比埃尔霍夫在回程的路上依然摊在副驾驶, 百无聊赖地分析,“你看上去很喜欢勒夫先生啊.”  
克林斯曼握着方向盘的手紧了紧, 立刻道:“他给人的印象不坏啊, 没理由不喜欢.”“又打官腔.”男人一脸无趣,“勒夫先生看上去很冷淡, 而且很清高, 哪里好了.”克林斯曼对此评论只是笑笑, 并未加以评论.   
“说起来, 延斯什么时候从柏林回来?”克林斯曼问起比埃尔霍夫的私事.   
被问到的人的表情冷清下来, 脸偏向窗外, 未置一词.   
每个人心中都有一个不可言说的痛, 和梦.   
Hansi在勒夫家里多呆了一会儿, 跟他一起洗了碗盘, 听勒夫说想要写什么样的题材, 他给点意见.   
“有你在真是太好了, 等我拿了稿费, 我请你吃饭!”勒夫开心地说, 眼角笑出几道皱纹. 跟刚才吃饭时候不同, 现在的勒夫表情很生动, 神采奕奕的, 完全看不出来是对外的面具. Hansi心痛地想, 什么时候你才能在我面前也像刚才一样表现出自己真实的想法?


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 竹马组. 以及隐藏的CP上线... 各位可以猜猜是哪一对...  
> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人.

4

有时候比埃尔霍夫想, 延斯怎么想的.

他俩仅仅在一个杂志社呆了一年之后莱曼便走了, 他走的时候说了一句, 奥利弗, 你不可信.

他们只是在一次年会上喝醉过, 比埃尔霍夫就着酒劲吻了莱曼, 意识恍惚地过了一夜之后, 比埃尔霍夫再也没有提起过那个晚上, 依然很随便地到处调情, 莱曼只是看着他不停跟别人调情, 并没有提起那个可以让他记住一辈子的夜晚.

他们褪去衣物, 欲火焚身, 莱曼含住了小比埃尔霍夫, 他喜欢他, 喜欢了很久, 他看着他每天闪着耀眼的光芒情不自已, 他想过无数肮脏的小念头, 所以他如同朝圣般服侍着. 比埃尔霍夫的眼神充满了情欲和难以言喻的侵略感, 莱曼舍不得挪开视线却不得不一而再再而三地随着男人的冲撞闭上眼睛. 莱曼他爱死了比埃尔霍夫.

比埃尔霍夫是先醒来的那个, 他看着身边的人, 自然卷的头发散落在枕头上, 光裸的身子上有星星点点的痕迹. 莱曼的嘴角上挑, 看上去像是做了个不错的梦. 比埃尔霍夫轻触他落在枕边的头发, 甚至都没有碰到他. 失神地但爱怜地看了一会儿莱曼的睡颜, 他像变戏法一样收起所有表情, 不再面对他, 转过身去穿衣服. 他出门的时候顿了一下, 还是开门走了. 没有留下一句话. 而莱曼早已在比埃尔霍夫穿衣服的时候醒来, 他抿着嘴, 原地不动地盯着男人宽厚的脊背, 他在等着那个人转过身来, 只要他转身, 他就能看到他, 他就能对男人说出那些喜欢的话. 但是一切都在比埃尔霍夫关门时结束了. 昨晚的一切像幻灯片一样在他脑中一片一片地回放. 直到结束.

克林斯曼扫了一眼比埃尔霍夫的衣服, 继续低头道:“不错的一夜哈?”“嗯?”比埃尔霍夫想起了一夜缠绵, 他糊了一把脸,“没有, 早上起晚了.”“那要我提醒你今天休息么?”“什…”男人瞪大了眼睛, 重新打开办公室的门向外张望, 并没有看见一个人影的他蔫蔫地靠在门上. 克林斯曼重新从文案里抬头看着沮丧的男人, 他起身递给比埃尔霍夫一杯咖啡, 听到他咕哝着:“…结束了.”“是啊, 这一年都结束了.”克林斯曼只听到了三个字, 但是他觉得比埃尔霍夫说的肯定不是什么让人感慨的话, 于是他岔开了话题.

比埃尔霍夫直直地盯着克林斯曼, 盯到后者心里都要长毛的时候, 他抱住了后者, 丝毫没在意手上的咖啡是否洒了. 愣了两秒后, 克林斯曼回抱了这个有些失态的男人. 他的失意全都表现在他的衬衫上—这个注意形象的人今天居然扣岔了扣子.

克林斯曼在很久之前的酒会上见过勒夫. 那时候勒夫只是名不见经传的小写手, 克林斯曼也只是一个小编辑, 前者是随着朋友来凑热闹, 后者是杂志社将最后一个名额给了他. 他们只是在酒会上打了个照面, 并没有多少交集. 很快克林斯曼便忘了这个人, 继续朝着更高的业绩奋斗. 只是没想到快二十年后的偶然遇见, 让克林斯曼想起那个晚上, 想起以前的勒夫, 那个紧跟潮流的人, 甚至左耳还带着耳钉, 挺开朗的人.

总编平时住在市区, 只有月中的时候才天天回郊区的房子. 褶子和他如出一辙的儿子托马斯住在那里, 带着菲利普. 他没有过妻子, 只是在15岁的时候有过一个女朋友, 出于对婚姻和男女关系的尊重, 他像个古老的东方人一样在意性在一段关系中的重要性, 从来没有碰过女孩, 连简单的亲吻都没有. 于是两个星期后那个女孩将一盒没拆封的避孕套扔在他脸上说, 你这个基佬. 然后踩着高跟鞋跟一个嚼着口香糖的朋克少年走了. 克林斯曼觉得他冤枉, 但也不是很冤枉, 对着狂喷香水呛得他直想流眼泪的女人, 他甚至都不觉得是煎熬—根本提不起兴趣.

托马斯是他在上大学的时候, 一天回家在离教堂不远的地方捡到的, 小篮子里有一张写着‘Thomas Muller’的卡片. 他喜欢自由, 却又没法丢下他不管, 于是他跑了警察局和福利院, 隔一个月去看一次他, 直到有一天小孩睁开眼睛, 看到他的时候喊了一句: Papa. 他火速办了手续, 求隔壁的老Klose打了个木床. 木床送到他家的时候老Klose的儿子Miroslav也跟着来看他带回来的小宝宝. Miro是个安静的孩子, 话不多, 一双大眼睛带着灵气, 他目不转睛地注视着坐在床上的小肉球, 小肉球也目不转睛地盯着小Miro. 旁边的老Klose说:“小伙子叫什么名字?”年轻的克林斯曼视线在两个小孩之间扫了一圈, 说:“Thomas.”全名是Thomas Klinsmann Muller, 福利院的人在给托马斯报户籍的时候给他加上了中间名.

后来比埃尔霍夫在参观他家的时候见到了托马斯和他的邻居Miro—当时的Miro在他自己家院子里修床板. 他冲着Miro漂亮得如同陶瓷娃娃一样的脸调情般笑了一下, Miro皱着眉头回了一个疑惑的笑, 继续他手上的工作, 比埃尔霍夫进门看到托马斯的笑容之后对他家总编说:“是不是跟你靠得太近都会长褶子?”克林斯曼只是愉悦地笑笑, 褶子堆在脸上. 两年之后比埃尔霍夫在一张照片上发现了那个悲剧般的事实—他的褶子也变多了.

再后来比埃尔霍夫看见了一个熊孩子出现在Miro家的院子里和Miro踢球, 他默默地想着这个孩子以后的脸一定也是褶子…

回到现在.

“延斯, 欢迎回来.”克林斯曼带着官方的灿笑, 也带着真诚的双眼在机场迎接了莱曼. 风吹得莱曼的卷发飘在空中, 他裹了裹外衣, 接受了克林斯曼友情的拥抱. “你准备住在哪里?”克林斯曼轻抚着比他小几岁的莱曼的头发, 像个哥哥一样关心他.“先回家住, 然后出来找个房子.”延斯的眼睛漫不经心地朝着更远处看了几眼, 放弃般叹了口气, 有些歉意地说:“不好意思, 是我太自私了.”克林斯曼双眼带着笑意, 稍稍抬头和蔼地望着莱曼:“只要你回来了, 一切都不算晚.”

莱曼是当年拿下决定性大单子的功臣, 没有他, 就没有杂志社的今天.

他拍拍莱曼的肩, 示意他上车. 莱曼上车前又环顾了一下四周, 将失落咽下去.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

5

杂志社来了几个新员工.

Kevin Großkreutz是其中一员. 他其实觉得自己在这个杂志社的工作除了排版编辑之外, 还要兼职当背景板. 谁知道跟他一起跳槽到杂志社的Christoph Kramer—这个看上去挺萌的, 有时候会发呆的小伙子—居然第二天就跟这里的信息维护员搞上了!

没错! 就是搞上了! 用词一点也不夸张! 别以为我不知道你们在茶水间干了啥! Kevin在心里呐喊, 这种虐单身狗的行为太可耻了!

他第一天和Chris去吃午饭, 在餐厅碰到了扭着屁股正往回走的信息维护员Manuel Neuer—又高又胖, 好吧, 只是屁股有点大, Chris因为跟Kevin说话所以没看到前面, 于是跟Manuel撞了个满怀. 人在注意力集中在一件事情上的时候, 确实会发生这种事情. Kramer被撞得一个趔趄并且往后倒去, Neuer及时拖住了前者的腰. 被撞的人一脸惊魂未定地看向那个人的脸. 于是Kevin就看到两人带着火一般对视了几十秒, 而且听到了以下对话:

“不好意思.”“没…没事.”“我是Manuel Neuer, 这里的信息维护. 你是新来的? 你叫什么名字?”“Christoph Kramer, 我是今天才来上班的实习编辑.”“那我们是同事咯.”“嗯.”

拜托这是食堂! 你们第一次见面就如此如胶似漆, 那个大胖子的手还搭在你腰上啊Chris! Kevin觉得有一千只草泥马从他眼睛里跑过.

磨磨唧唧了几分钟之后, 当完背景板的Kevin觉得自己终于可以用食物清洗一下自己的心灵和眼睛和胃口, Chris坐在他对面, 用叉子卷了一大卷意大利面举在嘴边, 眼神迷离地说:“Kevin, 我好像恋爱了.”

别这样Chris, 那个胖子会吃了你的! Kevin已经在心里喊哑了嗓子, 并且为自己默默点了个蜡.

办公室里, Klinsmann觉得自己头发又要少几根.“你怎么又不在自己办公室呆着?”被点到的人坐在总编办公桌对面, 大长腿翘在桌子上, 调侃到:“总编大人, 我可是听说有几个作家又拖稿了~”“呃.”Klinsmann眼皮跳了跳, 但没说什么抱怨的话.

郊区有利于一个不愿意接触社会的人隐蔽, 比如Loew这样的. 当Hansi听到Loew给他打电话说这个月没有稿的时候他的内心是极度不理解的.

Joachim Loew! 那是业界良心啊! 从事二十多年工作以来从来没有拖稿的情况发生, 每个月准时把稿交到经纪人手上的人怎么突然就拖稿了? 发生了什么事? Hansi瞪着电话, 想来想去也只能想到一个理由—上个月刚签了B杂志社—总编是Klinsmann. 又是那个金毛! Hansi此刻额头上的青筋都爆了出来, 心里盘算着如果和B杂志社提前解除合约会有多少损失, 自己能不能承受之类的. 最后他决定先去Loew家里.

“…”

Hansi赶到Loew家里的时候, 他看到后者正在洗胡萝卜, 而桌上有一只巴掌大的小兔子. Loew的衬衫袖子卷到了手肘, 站在水池前又洗了一下水果刀, 并不熟练地将胡萝卜切成一个一个的小块, 放在兔子前面的盘子里.

“这就是拖稿的原因?”Hansi更加无法理解了, 但看到兔子他心里轻松一半,“哪来的毛球?”

Loew手一摊, 兴奋地说:“我跑步去的时候在路边捡的!”Loew小心翼翼地把兔子抱起放在自己腿上, 盘子也放在自己腿上,“我觉得自己跟小土豆好有缘分!”小土豆? Hansi想着这只兔子明明是雪白的怎么会起名叫小土豆…

他忧心地盯着兴趣十足的Loew, 还是开口道:“Jogi, 要不我们解除跟B的合约吧? 我不希望你太累了.”Loew立刻抬头带着些惶恐地反对:“为什么? 我不累啊! 就拖几天嘛! 我从来没拖过稿, 不知道这是什么感觉, 这次我试一下~”说完还冲着兔子眨了眨眼. Hansi捂住眼睛, 挡住他深深的忧愁. 他知道, Loew面对他的时候, 永远都是带着这副开朗的面具.

“你说以前我跑步的时候怎么从来没看到过兔子, 没想到这一带这么容易捡到兔子~”勒夫开心地趴在桌上揉着腿上兔子的耳朵, 似乎刚才一闪而过的惶恐从来没有过.

因为月底在市区住的Klinsmann在晚上给Thomas打了个电话. 不出意料地那边传来了各种奇怪的声音. “你又开派对了?”Klinsmann觉得自己家墙壁的承受力有点强.“没有! 我只是和Philipp在打FIFA!”Klinsmann有些惊愕, 脑子没转过来:“你和Philip玩FIFA?”他想着一只兔子的两只爪子搭在手柄上…“我大学的朋友!”那边喊到. Klinsmann自嘲地笑了下, 当然是人! 兔子怎么会抓手柄!

聊了几句之后, Thomas挂了电话. 他的大学同学—也叫作Philipp的比他大一些的Philipp Lahm问:“Jurgen说了什么?”“就是一些奇怪的事情.”他放下手柄搂住Lahm的肩膀, 炫耀道:“他绝对不知道我给他的暗恋对象送了一只兔子, 那可是我费尽心机从宠物店买的, 放在他平时跑步的路上, 为了不让兔子乱跑我还在兔子身上下了一点安眠药, 算准了时间他跑到那里的时候兔子正好会醒来…”Thomas滔滔不绝地叙述着如何计算兔子醒来的时间, Lahm则注意到了一个关键字:“等下.”他推开Thomas,“他?”“什么他?”“你刚才说放在‘他’平时跑步的路上.”“对啊.”Thomas如同承认自己是男人一样承认道.“好吧.”鉴于他自己也喜欢Thomas, 对于Thomas老爸也喜欢男人这一点仅仅是惊讶了一下就过去了.“你应该去学生物.”而不是历史.

夜晚, Loew把兔子安置在自己的床头. 自己盯着兔子发呆. 他当然不会认为这是一直野生的兔子. 直觉告诉他这兔子可能跟Klinsmann有些关系, 本来他想忽视兔子, 可小家伙的小短腿让它走起路来一扭一扭的, 顿时心软下来. 于是他抱着兔子跑完了全程, 然后回去弄了一些之前Hansi买回来的蔬菜给兔子吃.

他想, 行啊, 给我增加工作量, 那你就等着我的稿子好了.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

6

Thomas一直想知道自己的老爸是如何在没有女人没有男人没有任何人只有自己的情况下解决生理问题的—从他第一次梦遗之后.

他想, 也许老爸在外面有女人只不过因为自己的关系从来不带回来. 啧啧, 真是滴水不漏.

Thomas喜欢男孩子. 在他十一岁那年看到十七岁的Miro低头舔嘴唇的时候, 他觉得心脏都要被击穿了, 于是他转开了视线, 盘算着再观察一段时间之后考虑是否告诉自己老爸自己的性向. 十一岁的Thomas从来不会觉得困扰, 因为他老爸从来没带过女人回来, 而且… 在他印象中只有高大的Bierhoff叔叔和看上去像个荷尔蒙发射塔的Matthäus叔叔来过家里做客. 高大的叔叔来做客的时候并没有什么特别的举动, 他只是很喜欢说笑话并且带自己玩, 而发射塔叔叔则… 喜欢碰他老爸. 他每次从Miro家补完功课回来都能看到他离他老爸不足十厘米远, 而他老爸并没有什么特别抗拒的表情… 难道… 小Thomas摇摇头, 努力把那个想法抛出脑海. 要是老爸跟这个发射塔叔叔好了, 我就跟他断绝父子关系! 虽然是这么想, 但他没有说出口, 只好暗地里默默观察他们—没有去卧室, 也没有他经常看到Miro的爸爸老Klose和他妈妈Klose太太的吻别, 也没有看到老爸打电话给那个发射塔叔叔…

直到有一天.

“Thomas, 你在干嘛?”Klinsmann发现自己卧室外面猫了个小鬼, 于是他打开门, Thomas原本贴在门上的耳朵一下子没了支撑往前倒去. 他立刻伸手撑着身子才没有倒下. 抬起头看着Klinsmann疑惑而且难得生气的脸, 有些畏惧, 小声说:“老爸, 爸爸.”他顿了一下, 吸口气,“我不喜欢Matthäus叔叔.”小孩坐在地上, 垂头看着地面, 手指抠着地板缝. Klinsmann看他这样, 便弯腰拍拍他的脑瓜, 然后伸出手柔和地说:“先站起来.”Thomas抬头望着自己的父亲, 抿抿嘴自己站起来. Klinsmann欣慰地笑了笑, 收回手走到客厅沙发坐下, Thomas跟在后面, 随后坐在Klinsmann身边, 鼓起勇气说:“爸爸, 为什么我没有妈妈?”Klinsmann听到问句眉头一挑, 有些没底气回答:“你觉得孤单了吗?”Thomas立刻将头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样:“没有! 我只是怕老爸你孤单. 因为你是一个人.”“我还有你啊.”Klinsmann搂住Thomas, 在Thomas看不见的地方露出落寞的表情, 也不知道能这样跟Thomas再继续相互依偎几年.“可是Miro的爸爸妈妈看上去很幸福. 我希望你也幸福.”Thomas真挚的眼神打动了金发男人, 他在同样是金发的儿子头顶上吻了一下, 欣慰地说:“谢谢, Thomas. 我现在就很幸福了.”“那你喜欢Matthäus叔叔吗?”Thomas依然忘不了他的目的—赶走发射塔. Klinsmann喷笑:“你从哪里看出来我喜欢那个蠢蛋??”“他经常碰你而你没有躲开.”小孩凭着自己的亲眼所见陈述到.“我要是喜欢他呢?”Klinsmann眯着眼, 想看看儿子什么反应. Thomas一下子蹦起来, 忍耐着没有把开始想的话说出来, 只是有点不满地盯着他. 男人投降般举起双手, 认真地说:“对不起, 我的错. 我并不喜欢Matthäus, 真是他是我的一个专栏的作家, 我得顺着他.”“为什么?”“因为我目前还是靠他拿工资的. 他虽然说话很毒, 很多话直接写出来根本不过脑子, 但偏偏他就是有那么多读者等着被他虐. 所以, 我得顺着他.”Klinsmann一只手放下去, 另一只手举在脑袋边上五指并拢,“我发誓, 我这辈子不会跟他在一起.”小Thomas看着老爸认真的样子, 勉强接受般将自己还没长大的手送上去跟那只大手击掌, 父子俩一起笑起来.

后来的Thomas对Loew‘一见钟情’. 倒不是说那种喜欢, 而是相对于他童年记忆中的那个随便散射男人荷尔蒙的Matthäus, 他觉得这个男人更适合自己的老爸, 而再看看他老爸看他的表情, 他觉得一定要帮他一把, 因为自己有Lahm了, 为了自己牺牲二十来年的耗没了头发的父亲一定会孤独, 而这正是Thomas不愿意看到的.

拖稿第二天, Hansi依然去了Loew的家, 帮他做早饭, 顺便给小土豆喂水喂菜叶. 后者则跟大爷一样坐在沙发上, 嘴里叼着笔, 腿上摊着稿纸假寐. 半晌, 他开口:“我写不出来! 没灵感了!”然后东西往边上一扔, 抱起兔子走到浴室找了个盆放进去, 花洒调成温水放盆里. Hansi放下手里的活也挤进来帮忙给兔子洗澡. 他一边揉搓着兔子的身子, 一边再次试探:“要不… 我们跟B解约吧, 好几个专栏你都没有这样, 签约之后…”Hansi靠近了一些, 视线仍在兔子身上, 不确定地说:“如果是违约金的问题, 我还有点存款…”“你开玩笑呢?”Loew有些恼怒, 他最讨厌别人把他看成弱势群体.“不, 不是. 我只是…”Hansi想到了什么, 求证一般脸转向Loew的,“难道是因为Klinsmann?”Loew的动作稍微停滞了一下, 眉头轻微皱了一些幅度然后又松开, Hansi注意到了.“谁?”Loew自言自语着, 忽然一副开心的恍然大悟的表情,“哦哦, 那个总编. 没有啊! 我才见过他一次!”

 “我喜…”“别! 动! 小土豆!”Hansi突然表白, 但Loew一下子打断了他. 他眼神复杂地凝视着Loew若无其事的表情, 一下子了然于胸.“我帮你固定住它.”Hansi觉得心中轻松了一截, 毕竟这种迂回的拒绝方法并不尴尬. 他在固定兔子的时候看了一眼黑发男人, 觉得他的表情自然了很多. Hansi笑了.

拖稿第三天, Hansi依然过来给Loew做早饭, 不同于昨日的期寄, 他看到摊在沙发上的Loew便将一盒果汁扔在他肚子上, 自己西服随便脱了扔在椅子上:“你都要生锈了, 不能出去多走走?”躺在沙发上的男人抓起肚子上的果汁盒, 坐起来用管子戳开喝了一口:“我每天都出门跑步!”“我说外面的世界!”Hansi对平底锅里打了个鸡蛋,“真不知道你都不接触外面的世界是如何写出文章的.”“我是一个有着很多年婚姻经历的人.”Loew咂咂嘴回到, 脸上带着轻松的微笑.

快到印刷日了, Loew的稿子还没有交上来. Hansi Flick一直和编辑说是作家的专栏挺多, 一时思维枯竭, 宽限几日. 于是在印刷日前一天, Klinsmann拿上衣服和车钥匙, 跟前台打了个招呼便出门开车前往他烂熟于心的地方.

“扣扣”敲门声. Loew拿着早上Hansi丢在这里的一叠文件去开门, 没想到是Klinsmann. 嘴角一下子耷拉下来, 笑纹也消失在脸上, 黑发男人并未多说什么, 转身去书房拿出了书稿, 还有一个U盘, 快步走到门口递给总编, 直视着Klinsmann的眼睛道:“拖稿真是不好意思. 书稿是我的原稿, U盘里是修改前和修改后的两篇, 你们可以直接拿去打印, 但是不要改动.”

直到眼前的门关上, Klinsmann脑海里占得满满的全是Loew那直达内心的翡翠双眼. 他站在Loew家门口许久未动, 直到后面传来喊声:“Klinsmann先生?”他一回头, 看见坐在摩托车后面的Miro, 骑摩托的小伙子是他见过几面的黑色卷发. 他恢复往常的微笑, 扬着手里的稿子说:“我来要稿子的!”

真是蹩脚的理由. 站在窗后偷听的Loew想, 人家会认为我是很难缠的作家才要一个总编来要稿子的! 真是个笨蛋!


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

7

Ballack很久之前很不喜欢自己的表叔. 常年的锅盖一样的头发, 天天把自己拾掇得跟业务精英一样, 声音细细软软的, 走路也有那么点别扭. 要不是看在阿姨对他不错的情况下, 他大概会直接跟阿姨说他表叔一定是个gay.

Ballack几乎从来不去拜访这位表叔. 相对的, 这位表叔也不会去走亲戚, 只有在某个他不认识的平头男人强迫下才来一次.

“Michael?”Loew的声音在门口响起. 听到喊声的Ballack心不甘情不愿地回头, 不得不说, 现在他看Loew表叔顺眼多了, 大概因为他也有和Klose一样的绿色眼睛吧.“Hi.”他的卷发不甘心地抖了抖, 跟Loew浅浅打了声招呼. 于是Loew看到了坐在Ballack机车后面的Klose. Klose虽然有些害羞, 但是为了表示礼貌还是下了车, 他看Ballack正很故意地看着远处便踢了他一脚, 他不情愿地叹了口气, 关掉引擎下车, 依然很别扭地看着别处. Klinsmann大概理清了人物关系, Loew和Ballack互相认识. 他面向Klose说:“Michael? 和Jo… Loew先生认识?”Klose再次踢了黑色卷发男人一脚, 后者嘟囔道:“Joachim是我表叔.”

Klose一边和Loew打招呼一边观察着他. 从头到脚看了一遍之后他把Loew和他划为了一类人—喜欢简单的生活, 并且不喜欢多说话. 但也有不一样的地方, Klose说不上来.

Loew带着官方的笑容绕过站在一边的Klinsmann, 上前揉了揉Ballack的卷毛:“臭小子长这么高了啊!”Ballack抗拒地挪开脑袋, 扫了Klose一眼, 伸手整理自己被弄乱的头发. Klose斜眼看到他的动作, 忍俊不禁. Loew视线在两人之间扫了两圈便了然于胸他们的关系. 他和蔼并且热情地拍拍Klose的肩膀:“进来喝杯茶再走?”Ballack惊悚地看着Loew—和他后面站着的金发男人. Loew注意到Ballack的视线, 他转身用和咬牙切齿的表情很不搭的友善语气对Klinsmann说:“总编大人你也进来喝一杯?”Klinsmann好像没接收到Loew发出的不欢迎信号一样, 弯出大大的微笑答道:“好啊!”然后搂着他邻居家的小孩Miro大大方方走进Loew家门. 此时要是有第三个人在场, 他一定会发现此时叔侄俩的表情一样臭.

“Miro, 现在在做什么工作?”

什么什么? 你们关系亲密到可以喊他‘Miro’的程度了?? Ballack瞪着那个金发中年男人的微秃的后脑勺, 那目光可以烧了他剩下的头发.

“我在家里做做木匠活. 没事也写点奇怪的东西.”Klose坐在沙发上, 肩膀擦着Klinsmann的.“写什么? 我相信你能写出好东西, 而且,”他睹着端着两杯咖啡走过来的Loew,“不会思维枯竭.”

Loew显然听见了这句话, 他将两杯咖啡放在沙发前的茶几上, 先是对Klose和气地说:“这两杯是给你和Micha的,”还没等Klinsmann开口, 他便转向Klinsmann, 笑无懈可击, 但是语气就没那么柔和了, 他几乎是用挤的把下面的话从牙缝里憋出来:“让年轻人们单独相处一下, 咱们出去吧.”先前一步走出大门. Klinsmann歉意地摸摸Klose的头, 跟着带上大门. Ballack早就忍不住了, 他盯着门, 直到关上的一瞬间他一下从刚才坐着的餐桌边扑到沙发扶着Klose的脑袋吻下去. Klose推了他一下, 根本推不动醋意阑珊中的大熊, 只好顺从着Ballack的动作. 吃饱的Ballack舔舔自己的嘴唇, 在Klose旁边坐好, 一手搭着他往自己身边靠, 一手拿遥控器开电视, 身子靠着沙发背, 两脚搭在一起架在茶几上, 一副标准的大爷样. 被搂着的人看着恋人一系列的动作, 偷笑着靠在恋人的肩上, 陪他一起看足球重播.

门外. Klinsmann刚关门Loew就开口:“你怎么还没回去?”“你不是叫我进去吗?”Klinsmann一副无辜的表情, 好像在说‘这不是我的问题’.“你今天不用上班么?”“我是来拿稿子的.”Klinsmann指指车.“稿子你都拿到了, 怎么不快点走?”Loew有些愠怒.“你叫我进去的啊!”对话陷入了循环. Loew瞪着眼前的人, 他有些害怕, 但是努力掩饰在表情之下. 忽然原本叉腰的双手推着Klinsmann离开他家房子, 一直把他推到他的车边, 忍着冲动往回走. 走到家门口的时候他还没有听到引擎发动的声音, Loew转过身, Klinsmann还站在那里看着他, 带着不解但是固执的脸.

Joachim Loew想冲过去抱着那个人, 想吻那个人—Juergen Klinsmann. 但他悲哀地想到, 如此阳光的人, 怎么能和他这种只喜欢在家里呆着的人在一起? 他会被逼疯的. 而且, 自己还是男人. Loew牙齿轻咬下唇, 想, 我还怕自己再次遭遇分手.

Klinsmann良好的视力看见黑发男人落寞地开门, 关门. 在那人转身的那一刻, 他想上前拉住他, 抱住他. 可他退缩了. 但是乐观的他并没有真正地放弃, 他想到了那个调情达人Matthäus. 他死马当活马医地拨通了这个人的电话.

杂志社里. Kevin再次察觉到自己当了背景板.

上个月杂志社的元老员工Lehmann从别的地方回到这里, 担任起采访部主任的职位. 主任喜欢在吃饭的时候一个人坐着, 并没有像其他人一样三三两两聚在一起, 尤其没有像Kramer和Neuer一样有事没事就腻在一起. 他觉得他应该主动和这位主任套套近乎, 顺便解决一下天天当背景板的问题.

Lehmann比Kevin想象中的有亲和力, 他很开心地和Lehmann讨论起他们喜欢的球队, Lehmann最喜欢阿森纳, 但对多特蒙德也不讨厌, Kevin眼睛放光地说他的本命球队就是多特, 然后开始滔滔不绝起球员们的水平. 直到—一个人坐在了Lehmann旁边.

Kevin眼睛都要掉到餐盘里了.

那可是从来都不在公司餐厅吃饭的Bierhoff! 他的西服都好像是闪着金光!

Bierhoff和Kevin打了个招呼, 将手里的餐盘放在桌上, Kevin瞟了一眼—牛排. 他困惑了, 餐厅有卖牛排的? Bierhoff把餐盘往Lehmann那里一推, 撑着脑袋盯着Lehmann. Lehmann面无表情, 什么也没说, 也没拒绝, 直接把自己吃剩的放在一旁, 拿着刀叉分解牛排.

这两人认识? 这么流畅自然的过程应该认识了不止一个月吧? Kevin猜测着, 眼睛扫到Bierhoff身上. Lehmann依然面无表情, 叉子插起一块切好的小块牛排放进嘴里. 而Bierhoff则用和平常精英形象不同的蠢笑看着Lehmann的一举一动.

…

Kevin发现他再次成为了背景板. 于是他找了个借口说有急事, 餐盘也没端, 跑到楼下快餐店买了一个三明治.

他开始怀疑这个世界上还有没有异性恋了.

以及他自己还是不是异性恋了.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

8

Klinsmann手下有许多撰稿人和职业写手还有作家协会的作家, 其中有一个异类. 他从来没看见过一个天天和文字打交道的人还能如此高频率地几乎可以说是随时随地地对着任何一个波霸或者屁股好看的小鲜肉抛媚眼, 还有和他职业极其不搭边的穿衣品味.

他坐在咖啡店里等着Matthäus, 一阵叮叮咚咚的响铃声, Klinsmann下意识往门口看了一眼—他恨不得自己压根没有约过这人. 他拿起手中的报纸遮住自己的脸, 假装是一个正在享受难得假日的普通上班族. 听着脚步声越来越近—卡拉卡拉的声响很难让别人不注意到—他的报纸一下子被撤走了, Klinsmann被迫从满眼的文字中退出, 转而换成Matthäus奇葩的衣着. 他糊了一把脸, 希望再次睁眼时那个人已经不见了. 但他不得不接受这个现实—Matthäus一屁股坐进了对面的位置, 身上的皮革声音吱吱响. Klinsmann重新扫视一遍那个男人—全身上下的皮质, 还是紧身的, 看上去都是时下最流行的裁剪, 就是坐下去都能看到那地方雄伟的尺寸, 脚上… 长靴上带着垫片, 以至于一走路就会有响动.

“你有什么问题?” Matthäus开门见山地问, 眼睛飘到了远处弯腰的男服务员的屁股上.“你下次能不这么穿么.”Klinsmann挡着脸, 只露出一张嘴—他觉得特别丢脸, 因为刚才这个人进来的时候几乎所有人的注意力都被吸引过来了.“嘿, 我身材到现在还是很好的!”那个男服务员走到他们这一桌送咖啡, Matthäus毫不避讳地盯着近在咫尺的屁股. Klinsmann从指缝中露出一只眼睛, 看见那个服务员冲Matthäus眨了眨眼. Klinsmann无语地重新盖上眼睛.

Klinsmann一直很钦佩Matthäus的生活风格, 大胆随性, 从来不在意别人什么眼光—活得潇洒. 但是不代表他欣赏这样的风格, for god sake, 打死他都不会穿着那么一身活像village people里的赤裸裸的基佬装出门的.

Klinsmann还是硬着头皮跟Matthäus说了关于自己的事情. 他眼睁睁看着后者往咖啡杯里丢了三颗方糖, 搅拌一下, 然后放下肉桂棒平淡地说:“这有什么的, 直接上就好了.”Klinsmann迅速眨了眨眼, 毫不客气地揶揄:“你以为每个人都像你一样只会用做来表达感情?” Matthäus一反常态地安静下来, 喝了一口咖啡, 小声咕哝道:“我可是一个专情的人.”Klinsmann觉得自己耳朵大概是坏了, 难以置信地睁大眼睛:“我都数不过来你结了多少次婚了, 麻烦你说话有个准好么.”Matthäus浅笑一下, 并没有多做辩解.

Klinsmann有些头皮发麻, 今天的Matthäus太安静了, 安静得让他觉得不适应. 他抬手看了一眼时间, 转而对Matthäus道歉:“不好意思, 我社里还有一个会要开, 所以…”

“说出来.”Matthäus忽然开口. 金发男人有些摸不着头脑:“什么?”“如果你想跟他在一起, 就要大声说出来, 别…”Matthäus盯着男人身后的某一点,“别错过了.”Klinsmann认真地注视着Matthäus, 低语道:“谢谢.”

Klinsmann走后, Matthäus在原地坐了许久, 那个男服务员跑来加了好几次咖啡, 见他根本没有想进一步的意思, 便没有再来过.

甜. 太甜了. Matthäus是个嗜甜如命的人, 如今却觉得只加了一颗方糖的咖啡都是甜到腻. 他动了动脚, 鞋子发出了很大的声响, 他头一次觉得这鞋子太响了, 响到那尾音都能穿入耳膜折磨着他的神经. 他捂住那些垫片, 尽可能不发出声响地脱下鞋子, 坐在他隔壁桌的人不满地瞪了他一眼. 他抱歉地笑笑, 丢下钱和小费, 拿上鞋子赤脚走出咖啡厅.

不管再怎么叛道离经想要得到注意, 当一个人的注意力全都在另一个人身上时, 又怎么会看得到另一个人的眼神呢.

Thomas在家里翻出了很多藏在角落但是码得整整齐齐的碟片, 这些碟片全都被放在‘废弃’的箱子里. 碟片最底下放着一张龙飞凤舞的字条:“拿去享受吧!-- Matthäus”Thomas拿出这些所有都被撕了封面标签的碟片, 拿出一个放进电脑里. 由于他喜欢摇滚, 所以买了JBL的音响公放.

刚点开碟片第一秒就听见音响发出了相当不错而且销魂的男人呻吟的声音. Thomas立刻手忙脚乱地叉掉了视频, 心想这太震撼了, JBL的音响效果真好. 抓错重点的Thomas换上耳机, 重新点开视频, 里面的两个男人先是如胶似漆地亲吻, 然后… 他不自觉地摸上自己的性器, 闭着眼听着视频里的喘息声, 想象着那是他的Philipp的声音… 但他一睁眼, 视频里两个男人一个金发一个黑发, 黑发的还矮一点但是是1号. 他有点蔫, 于是他关了视频, 一手拨通了Lahm的电话一手继续撸动.

“喂? Thomas?”Lahm的声音通过电磁传到他耳朵里, 但就算这样他也跟沙漠里的鱼才碰到水一样努力吸取着能量.

“Hi… Phili…”Thomas不敢喘太大的声音, 只好断断续续回应,“我…在锻炼.”他知道Lahm的性格, 虽然平时待人和善, 却是个不折不扣的保守的小老头. Thomas脑子里飘出了Lahm穿着他的衬衣的样子, 情不自禁大喘了一口气.

“真的吗?”Lahm怀疑地问.“真的…呼…”Thomas的手越撸越快, 前液浸湿了他的手, 润滑了柱身让他倍感刺激.“Thomas, 你能操我吗?”Lahm忽然小声说了一句极具情欲的话, Thomas大叫一声射了出来. 电话那头的小个子挂了电话.

Thomas几乎摊在椅子上喘气.

“Fuck.”这是爽到了.

“Fuck.”这是他预感到自己可能会大祸临头了.

自己居然对着电话里的Philipp发情了怎么办他会杀了我就算不杀了我也会让我一个月碰不到他的怎么办怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊

但事实是他想多了, 因为那天晚上的Lahm特别欲求不满, Thomas对Lahm刷新了一层认识, 愉快地吃起了松鼠肉.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!!!

9  
也许是太久没见, Bierhoff惊奇地发现他们还能回到原来什么都没发生的时候. Lehmann也不想就那个事情一直揪着不放. 毕竟他想开始一段新生活.   
很多年前他们都在那场拆除柏林墙的运动中出了一份力. 他和Bierhoff都去拿了一块砖. 虽然东德西德合并跟他们没啥关系, 但是年轻的血液促使他们去凑了个热闹.   
在到慕尼黑之前Lehmann再次走了一遍当年的路. 沿着东北-西南朝向的Bernauer大街往东北方向走. 路上没有高楼大厦, 最高的建筑不过只有八层, 一个灰色的四层建筑上有一个大标牌, 上面有一张黑白照片, 是穿着制服带着头盔的持枪士兵监督着正在建造柏林墙的工人, 旁边是几个字“GEDENKSTÄTTE BERLINER MAUER AUSSTELLUNG Berlin, 13. August. 1961(纪念柏林墙展览 柏林, 1961.8.13)”. 他驻足看了一会儿士兵手放在扳机上的动作, 继续往前走, 走到一个丁字路口右转到Ackerstraße路. 如果说刚才的路是阳光大道, 那这条路就当之无愧的是林间小道. 整条路只有两车道, 走过了几十米的石砖路, 他的脚踩上了柏油路面, 而从这开始划了一个分界线, 路的一边边均匀种植着高大的枫树, 一边的枫树全都被墙规矩的站在里侧, 外侧是给行人让出的人行道. 这样的规划很好, 因为枫树高大且枝叶生长幅度较广, 若是同时种在一个两车道的两边, 势必会引起阳光打不到路面和树与树之间互相枝叶缠绕的结果. 不过Lehmann并不在意这种树叫什么名字也不在意他们为何会被这么摆放. 越往里走, 住户越少, 来往车辆也少, 也越是安静. 他对这里也说不上喜欢, 但安静的地方总是会安抚人的心灵.   
回到慕尼黑也正是他想通了什么, 才坦然面对了Bierhoff. 但是让他再继续和他像以前一样谈天说地或许还需要—好一段时间.   
毕竟他已经开始了一场新生活.   
Bierhoff用他自己的方式表达着他可以和Lehmann做回好朋友: 给他买早饭, 特意给Lehmann一个人在杂志社添置了一台咖啡机, 下班送他回家之类的. 而Lehmann虽然没说什么, 但也都接受了. 他把这当做是好的信号, 每天都过得很开心.   
“你好, 我想找一下Jens Lehmann.”一个女人的声音带着Bierhoff熟悉的名字飘到刚好经过前台要去采访部主任办公室的他的耳朵里.“请在这里填一下信息.”前台拿出一张登记表格递给那个女人. Bierhoff扫了她一眼: 灰色的长裙, 脚底下是白色的球鞋. 顿时他的脑子里响起了防空警报. 于是他不动声色地躲在了最近的编辑办公区的一个方格里.   
“呃, 您好, Bierhoff先生…”Kramer恰好是这个方格的使用者.“Shhhh!”Bierhoff‘凶神恶煞’地朝看起来有点被惊到的Kramer龇牙. 后者只好睁着水汪汪的眼睛重回屏幕, 心中拼命想着需要Neuer的安慰. 过了几分钟, 只听女人说了一句谢谢, Bierhoff从方格里蹦出来, 坐在Kramer隔壁方格的Kevin正在专心排版, 被突然冒出来的大个子吓得下意识往后一退, 滚轮带着椅子撞到了旁边的方格板上, 隔壁的同事仅仅露出一双愤怒的眼睛隔着版怒视着他. 他连忙道歉, 却幡然醒悟, 站起来指着那个同事说:“你是哪来的??”他本来想说‘你是新来的?’, 可是到了嘴边却变成了一句极度不礼貌的话, 还带着质疑的语气. 果不其然他的‘新’同事更加愤怒了, 但是介于周围的同事都等着看热闹, 他只好把所有的话化成一道道可以杀人的视线. Klinsmann听见了外面的响动, 于是出来走了一圈, 顺便拍了一下鬼鬼祟祟的Bierhoff的脑袋. Bierhoff朝着Klinsmann后脑勺比划着口型:“又不是我的错你这个金发秃…”总编拿着衣服走到前台打了个招呼出门了, Bierhoff在心里呐喊: 滥用职权! 接着拍了拍身上的褶皱, 煞有介事地走到前台拿起登记表, 装作不经意地说道:“最近总编往外跑的次数变多了啊.”前台的妹子只是笑了笑, 并没有多加评论—开玩笑, 哪能随便评论自己的上司? 而Bierhoff也并不想得到回答, 他看到了他想要的信息之后呼出一口气, 平静地将登记表放回去, 改变了路线进入了Klinsmann的办公室, 坐在了总编的位置上, 手上把玩着他桌上的火机, 他要等着这位子的主人回来.   
Klinsmann过了十分钟又重新出现在杂志社—他忘了带火机. 匆匆忙忙到了杂志社门口, 看见一个穿着长裙配球鞋的女人从他们杂志社出去, 而前台并没有在意, 他也就没有多问, 直径奔向自己办公室. 推开门, 自己的座椅背对着他, 听到动静之后旋转过来, 此刻坐在他位置上的人开口了:“你怎么没告诉我Jens结婚了?”  
金发男人显然急着拿到火机, 他需要亲自去一趟作家协会确认一些事情. 有着大长腿的男人把玩着他的火机, 根本没有还给他的意思. Klinsmann无奈地站定:“我以为你们最近这么近, 他早就告诉你而你也早就知道了.”他解释完之后再次尝试去拿火机, Bierhoff手一躲, 避开了Klinsmann.   
“不. 我什么都不知道. 他什么都没说.”  
此刻Bierhoff是哀伤的, 就好像全世界都塌了的那种, 只剩他一个人, 他死的那一刻, 便是人类灭亡的时间. 他咬着下唇, 脸颊不住地颤抖—近乎绝望.   
Klinsmann知道Bierhoff处在一个危险的边缘, 他快要没了理智, 快要崩溃.   
“听着. 回你的办公室去. 这个世界不是围着你一个人转的. 就算你刚刚失恋你要一个人孤独终老, 也远远比不上自己的亲人逝去来的哀伤!”Klinsmann深吸一口气, 好像回忆起什么, 但他继续履行着管理者的职责,“除非你不想在这里继续干下去, 否则就给我乖乖做好本职工作去.”Klinsmann冷淡地说到,“作为总编, 我同情你, 但这并不表示我可以批准你玩忽职守.”  
金发男人并没有再去拿火机, 把Bierhoff一个人丢在办公室里, 冷漠地带上门.   
Bierhoff在Klinsmann的办公室里坐着, 动作缓慢地点上烟. 半小时后, 他恢复了往常的状态, 只是有心人可以观察到, 他眼神中的热情没有了.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

11

可笑的并且是突如其来的出差打破了Klinsmann一步一步接近Loew的计划. 他只好嘱咐看上去已经满血复活的Bierhoff不要没事就乱闯别人办公室, 大个子不耐烦地掏了掏耳朵, 随后他特意开着奔驰回郊区的家里收拾东西. 无意中他眼角扫到了角落, 觉得那里空落落的, 于是他无声地做着搬着什么的动作, 走到角落把‘怀里的东西’放下, 然后在那些‘东西’上拍了拍. 回忆再次如同断片一样闪现, 很久很久之前Matthäus穿着一条紧身高腰牛仔裤, 大喇喇地拎着印有成人影碟店的袋子走进他家门, 把东西往那时还是茂密头发的Klinsmann腿上一扔, 一派热忱和激动地说:“和我一起爆发吧!”他记得当时年轻的自己把同样年轻但始终如一的Matthäus唯一一次赶出了家门, Matthäus却把这理解为害羞, 先后给Klinsmann寄了五六十盒碟片. 他觉得每次邮递员的眼神都不一样, 一次比一次更露骨地提醒他悠着点肾. 他把那些晃瞎了眼的各种‘操作’封面统统撕了丢到了街边的垃圾桶里. 东西用一个盒子装起来放在角落, 他了解自己的儿子, Thomas不会细心地看到这里摆着坑爹的碟片.

但是现在这些玩意没了. 他有好一段没有注意这个角落了, 也不知道什么时候没有的.

Thomas拿走了吧… Klinsmann摸摸下巴, 难不成这小子也…?

Thomas到现在还没有跟他老爸出柜. 说来也是巧, Klinsmann的和尚生活让他从没问过Thomas为什么在十六七的时候连女孩子都没带回来过, 或者说, 他根本都想不起来问这些问题. Thomas却神经大条地认为他老爸已经知道了.

实际上Klinsmann并不想随便进别人的房间就算它的主人是自己儿子. 但他带着长辈的担心拧开了Thomas的房间, 一眼就看见了电脑旁边的纸盒. 还有几片在电脑桌上. 他关上门, 叹了口气. 掏出手机给Thomas发了一条短信: 我出差一个月, 我希望回来的时候家里没有变成废墟. 他想了想, 还是没有把‘我们需要谈谈’的话打出来.

收拾了一些必备的衣服—大部分都是polo衫和牛仔裤, 仅仅带了两件衬衫. 他预备打车去机场, 但从郊区到市区是绝对叫不到出租车的. 他带上一瓶酒和行李准备敲隔壁老Klose的门请他帮忙送他去市区.

世界上真有那么幸运的事情. Klinsmann呆愣地想.

“你是来送我?”金发男人结巴着问忽然出现的Loew—后者穿得很休闲, 蓝色的直筒牛仔裤好像洗了很多次, 颜色变得很浅, 白色衬衫很贴身, 下摆整齐地束在裤腰里, 黑色皮带只有一个搭扣, 没有很繁复的设计. 袖子被卷到手肘, 露出白净的小臂. 他见Loew走到他跟前, 头转到另一边, 一只手叉腰一只手拨弄着浓密的黑发, 有些别扭地说:“听说你要走啊.”Klinsmann反应过来, 饶有兴味微微歪头:“你是来送我的.”陈述句. Loew把头转向另一边, 手指一直在头发中穿行, 隐没, 出现, 又隐没. Klinsmann盯着对方动作的手腕, 他得承认Loew白皙的手腕和骨节分明的手指很让他分心.“我会开车.”Loew叉在腰上的手朝他招了招. Klinsmann浅笑, 把钥匙放在那人手心, 还故意拉住那人的手‘威胁’道:“可别开太快, 我怕我心脏受不了.”Loew有些无措地抽回手和钥匙, 直径开门坐到驾驶座上, 脑袋伸出来指使站在那里不动的Klinsmann:“难道要我帮你把箱子搬上车?”Klinsmann别有意味地抿着笑意, 摇摇头. Loew挑了挑眉, 继而把车窗关上了.

“Bierhoff告诉你我要去美国?”Klinsmann在副驾驶很规矩地坐着.“嗯?”Loew正专心开车, 忽然听到美国两个字, 他惊异地看了一眼旁边的人, 立即把视线转向路面, 他没有回答, 只是一味加速把车开出高速然后在路边停下来. 他深吸一口气, 一手搭在方向盘上, 身子朝Klinsmann倾了一个角度, 很认真地问:“你要去美国?”“对啊.”Klinsmann不知道哪里出问题了, 也认真回答.“去多久?”“一个月.”笑意突然就这样出现在金发男人的眼角. Loew握紧了方向盘, 直直地盯着眼前的人. 他看上去有些呆滞和欲望, 这让Klinsmann想吻他, 毕竟他就离自己只有一米的距离, 狭小的空间里互相呼吸着对方的空气… Klinsmann刚往前凑了一点Loew便坐直了身子, 发动车继续朝目的地前进. Klinsmann小小地翻了个白眼, 同时心里的奋斗小人举起了德国的旗帜, 嘴里喊着, 德国人的品质是不放弃! 他再次抬眼, Loew脸红了.

机场是离别和团聚的地方, 总是充满了悲伤和幸福. Klinsmann与Loew在检票口告别. 他拖着行李箱往前走了两步, 回过头看到Loew依然站在那里. 他说:“你快回去吧, 别把我车送进警察局了.”鉴于刚才他那快到160码的速度.“好.”Loew平淡地点头, 往机场门口走. Klinsmann稍微叹了口气, 也往登机口走.

拎着行李箱的男人走到玻璃通道的时候下意识往候机室看, Loew居然站在离检票口不远的地方看着在上面的他, 一瞬间他丢下行李往回跑, 不料身后的安保人员一把拽住他, 面色不善地告诉他马上就要起飞了, 让他快点. 下面的Loew只能看见Klinsmann跟一个穿着制服的男人说话, Klinsmann指着下面的Loew, 焦急地一边看看Loew又一边和安保说着什么, Loew一边看着上面的情况一边往检票口走, 神色不安. Klinsmann敲了敲玻璃, 整个人贴在上面对Loew做着口型:“等.”然后指指自己. 最后被不耐烦的安保人员带走了. Loew和他视线胶着, 他改变了方向, 跟着Klinsmann的方向在通道下面走, 最后他喊了一声:“Juergen!”被喊了教名的男人消失在通道尽头.

Loew原本得到的消息是Klinsmann要去阿富汗做战地记者, Hansi传话传给他的, 他都没有脑子去考虑这件事情的真实性.

事情顺序是这样的, 精通心理学的Bierhoff把消息告诉了Matthäus, 而后者又是一个能冒出不一样想法的人, 于是他问:“要如何通知Loew?”对面的人咂咂嘴, 咔哒将笔电一关, 灵光一现道:“简单. 直接说Juergen要去哪个鸟不拉屎的地方送死就行了.”“会被识破的!”“不会. 我好歹接触过几次Loew, 他一眼看上去就是那种不喜欢把真实想法说出来的人.”在作家协会的年终聚会上, Loew总是最标致的那个, Matthäus喜欢这样的长相, 但是他并不打算追求他, 因为在他看来黑头发的都是上面的, 两个在上面的要怎么做?! “这事我来搞定.” Matthäus挂了电话, 立刻找出Hansi的号码.

Kevin既开心又失落. Lehmann现在每天都和他一起吃午饭, 和他聊着最近局势, 体育新闻和其他的东西, Lehmann还是会笑, 但Kevin总觉得他笑得勉强, 但也不好挑破. 直到一天Lehmann彻底不笑了, Kevin想着会不会有一场战争要爆发, 于是他小心翼翼地顺着卷发男人的视线望去.

Bierhoff在茶水间把Lehmann的师傅—如今杂志社股东之一的Andreas Köpke背起来, 让他去够最高层快接近天花板的什么东西.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

12

“你能站稳点么!” Köpke朝着下面的人喊, 手正扶着天花板.“我也想站稳…”Bierhoff努力稳住身子, 两手紧紧箍着那人的小腿, 脑袋费劲地抹了个方向, 还做了个高难度地调笑,“你要减肥了!”Köpke毫不犹豫在大个子脑袋上刷了一下, 但是由于动作过大Bierhoff一个没站稳两人纷纷向后倒去, Köpke一下蹦下来顺便拽住了更容易被地心引力吸引的人. 惊魂未定的Bierhoff脸上的表情和Köpke的波澜不惊成反比, 他像是快要哭了, 立刻抱住比他矮一点的男人, 装出来的哭腔道:“太感谢了…”Köpke被这突如其来的熊抱扑出一口气, 随后他慈爱地回抱住大型犬一样的Bierhoff—也像大型犬一样用鼻子蹭着Köpke的脖子.

Lehmann挑了挑眉, 没有继续当观众, 平淡地对Kevin说:“我突然很想去看比赛, 你有空?”被叫名字的男人还没从茶水间看到的震惊中回过神, Lehmann走回去拽着Kevin的胳膊往办公室前进, 又问了一遍. Kevin嘴角抽搐了两下:‘难道他在约我出去?’“好,这周六我多特对拜仁, 我去买球票!”能再安利一个人喜欢多特多好! 哎, 不对. 我就这么答应了和Lehmann出去了? 这是约会么? 我喜欢岁数小一点的啊! 不不不, 这些都不是重点! 重点是我喜欢女人! …吧? 最后Kevin在心里加了个小小的问号, 然后甩甩头把这些东西扔出脑外. 他决定周六带个避孕套出门.

Köpke听着门外没动静了, 立刻把舌头快舔到自己脖子的大型犬推开, 一脸嫌弃地擦着脖子:“老子是直男哎, 陪你演这么一出真是叫我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了…”Bierhoff赔笑道:“人家好久没有碰男人了嘛… 何况你又是我肖想已久的直男…”“我可不觉得这是什么值得骄傲的特点.”Bierhoff从冰箱拿了两瓶矿泉水, 一瓶放在茶几上, 一瓶自己拧开来喝. Köpke整个人重量压在旁边的沙发上, 举起茶几上的报纸, 一边翻一边说:“那上面的东西是谁的?”Bierhoff叉腰想了一下, 说:“好像是Kramer的, 那天我看Neuer扛着他.”他不知道上面是什么东西, 所以好奇心起,“上面有什么?”“唔…”Köpke面无表情地说,“XL号肛塞.”Bierhoff一口水喷出来.

其实他震惊的不是Kramer放的东西, 而是声称直男的Köpke怎么会知道这种东西的准确名称而且面不红心不跳地说出来…

Klinsmann在美国遇到了一个人, 那个人陪他度过了三十岁之前的岁月. 当他在洛杉矶的街上和别人一样行色匆匆地朝他们新开的杂志分社走的时候, 不想一个擦肩而过的人让他停住了脚步, 而那个人也同样转过身.“Pierre…”Klinsmann注意到他旁边的女人, 加了他的姓,“Littbarski. 好久不见了!”他坦然地在Littbarski和女人之间扫了两眼, 意味深长地看着男人.

Pierre Littbarski是Klinsmann的前同事, 由于某种原因他跳槽去了另一家完全不搭边的电脑公司也是另一座城市做起了运营. Pierre是一个意大利人和一个波兰人的孩子, 九岁那年他们举家搬到德国, 他也正式成为一个德国人. 父母给了他一副漂亮的容貌, 深眼窝带着意大利式的情意绵绵, 高挺的鼻梁又昭示着波兰人坚贞不屈的民族性格. 小时候的他是金发, 他爱笑而且笑起来很甜, 不少姑娘都明里暗里给他写情书, 他在里面也是挑挑拣拣, 一会儿说这个语法有毛病, 一会儿又觉得字如其人, 这字丑成这样人还能好到哪里去? 当然他是指性格方面的. 他的同学看他把所有情书全部扔到了河里心疼不已, 便劝他: “老兄, 没必要吧? 哥几个都替你觉得可惜, 那些姑娘中有漂亮的, 带出去享受几次也好啊!”“唔…”Littbarski眯眼若有所思看了同学一眼, 把剩下的巧克力全部给了他, 拍拍手说,“谢谢你的建议. 我不会考虑的.”背起书包带着迷倒许多女孩的月牙儿一般的笑眼回家了.

“你结婚了?”Klinsmann下班后坐在了附近的一家酒吧里和已经在那里等着的Littbarski旁边, 要了一杯啤酒. Littbarski却老头一样不知从哪里摸出来一瓶大吉岭饮料, Klinsmann嗤嗤地笑, 看着眼前现在已是半白头发的男人依然深邃的眼窝, 他边笑边抬手摸了摸自己微凉的脑袋, 颇有意味地摇摇头, 却也没有多少感叹. Littbarski的性格依然和当年一样会逗别人笑, 他并不意外地瞧见调酒师皱着眉盯着他那一瓶可笑的大吉岭. 他朝调酒师耸了耸肩, 脸颊配合着嘴唇做出没办法的表情, 右手朝左边胸腔做了个开枪的动作, 然后他整个人往后一倒. Klinsmann眼看着Littbarski真的要从椅子上摔下去了, 连忙拽住男人的胳膊, 然后他从翻起身的Littbarski脸上看到了他以前经常见到的没心没肺的笑容, Klinsmann很欣慰, 看到他还能这样笑, 还能和自己像很久之前一样相处.“回答你刚才的问题. 没有! 她非要去拉斯维加斯的教堂结婚, 说是有一种私奔的感觉.”Littbarski坐好了又喝了一口大吉岭, 丝毫不在意调酒师射来的眼光, 像个结婚十几年的上班族一样抱怨:“真是不懂女人的心理, 拉斯维加斯有什么好, 除了能随便结婚之外…”

Klinsmann想起那个女人的脸—金色长发, 蓝得像是能直视人心的双眼, 身材火辣而且高挑, 比5.6英尺的Littbarski还要高. 他想起以前的事情, 又想起镜子中的自己. 低头凝视着自己空了的啤酒杯, 真诚地说:“Pierre, 我希望你别再逃避自己了.”他望向Littbarski, 带着一些朋友的关心,“你我都知道你是什么样的人, 而现在社会也接受.”Littbarski眼角惆怅的皱纹深深刻在他失落的脸上, 他的手紧握, 放开重复着动作.

“可是现在谁还会要我这样的老头?”Littbarski自嘲地笑到,“像我这样只会逃避现实的人.”“别担心, 至少你现在还是很好看的.”Klinsmann金眉上挑, 酒杯遮住了他坏笑的半个脸.

“先生, 您背后不远处的一位先生给您点的无酒精饮品,”调酒师咬着牙介绍到,“无伏特加鸡尾酒.”“嗯?”Littbarski本来还想说不要, 但旁边的Klinsmann不大的眼睛瞪圆了的表情着实罕见, 他顺着视线看过去.

“Christ.”Klinsmann默默在心里划十字架, 他拿起手机拍下了一张那个男人的照片转手发给Bierhoff, Bierhoff光速回复道:“他穿了西服?????”

Littbarski的表情僵在脸上, 他被那个男人优雅地对他举起酒杯的动作吓到了, 而且他还朝他眨了眨眼.

Klinsmann端着酒杯走到男人坐的那一桌, 酒杯不轻地掼在桌上, 眯着的眼睛颇有威胁:“别对他下手, Matthäus.”


	13. 12.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章属于老板过去的介绍.

12.5

Klinsmann和Littbarski相遇是在前者22岁刚进杂志社的时候, 他被分配给Littbarski打下手. 刚见Littbarski他自然是不会说什么, 可他的直接上司看上去年轻漂亮得不像快三十岁的人. 男人不该用漂亮来形容, 可是形容他完全没问题, Littbarski已经到了可以被女人嫉妒的地步.

柏林墙要被拆除的消息不胫而走, 杂志社决定出一个柏林墙专题, 专门指派Littbarski和Klinsmann去那里拍摄大量现场照片回来. 要出远门. 22岁的Klinsmann第一个想到的是刚进自己家没多久的小Thomas. 给父母带? 可父母已经把房子丢给自己回施瓦本老家养老去了. 只能麻烦邻居老Klose一家. 热情的Klose太太表示自己很愿意帮着带可爱的Thomas两天, 毕竟Thomas都会走路了, 不会很麻烦的. Klinsmann感激地说他会带伴手礼回来.

到了机场他看到了上司还透着一点点金色的头发, 其实在人群中Littbarski真的不好找, 但Klinsmann还是一眼就看到了人群中挂着桃花眼的上司. 他拖着一个大箱子快步移到矮个男人身边, 意外地注意到那人只带了一个小包, 一个只能勉强放进一件衬衫的随身包, 外加一大堆摄影器具. Klinsmann有些汗颜. 他自己自从领养了Thomas之后渐渐变得细心起来, 所以这次出门他考虑了刮风下雨磕磕碰碰等等各种因素, 上衣下衣各带了五件, 内裤也是若干, 鞋子除了脚上的还有两双, 牙刷他还嫌宾馆的不卫生自己带了两把新的, 还有洗衣粉擦鞋油等各种小件… 本来很大的箱子给他塞得满满的. 见到Littbarski的一瞬间他想起来还要为上司拎包, 于是他放下自己的行李连忙把那些摄影器具拎到自己行李边. Littbarski那双招子闪了闪, 说:“你带了多少衣服?”“呃, 很多.”Littbarski裂开一个爽朗的笑:“那太好了, 我还怕后面几天都没衣服换了呢!”他几步走到Klinsmann身边扛起摄影架, 头也不回地说:“走吧, 到柏林还要跑别的地方, 如果你认为仅仅交个柏林墙就行那就别干了.”

根据他和Littbarski一个多月的相处, 他也渐渐意识到Littbarski是个看上去很好欺负, 平时和他平级的同事们之间也是属于经常被‘欺负’的对象, 但他真的严肃起来也是很有震慑力的. 不是有那么一句话么, 老好人生气起来很恐怖. 除此之外他还观察到一点, 他的上司喜欢靠在墙上仰头跟比他高的人说话, 或者找个支撑点. 其实这也没什么, 因为很多人都比他高. 但是他觉得Littbarski看男人和看女人的眼神不一样, 具体哪里不一样他也说不出个所以然来, 所以他把这归类成视线高低引起的差别.

坐飞机很快就到了柏林, 下了飞机Littbarski看天空正值夕阳西下, 于是他马上命令Klinsmann搬着行李跟他走. Klinsmann拖着行李紧跟在男人身后, 还主动扛了架子.

打车很快到了柏林墙附近, 司机在离墙五百米的地方停下来了, 说再往前就没法掉头了, 而且还要被盘问一番. Littbarski刚下车就把镜头对准远处的分界岗哨, 偶然会有车辆停在哨前接受检查, 然后通过, 红白相间栏杆再重新放下来, 和很多年后的收费停车场一样. 拿着相机的男人调着焦距, 但怎么调都达不到自己想要的效果, 他举着相机一步一步往前走, 走了一百米之后他觉得不对, 放下相机回头看了一眼天空. 匆匆跟Klinsmann打了个招呼, 抓紧相机小跑到岗哨那边跟一个拿着枪的士兵说话. Klinsmann在原地听不见Littbarski在跟士兵说什么, 也看不清他们什么表情. 一会儿之后他看见上司朝他比了个手势, 他忙拎着一堆东西跟过去, 在两个目光如炬的士兵监视下通过了岗哨, 进入了东德. Littbarski带着Klinsmann往前走了五十米之后停下来, 一边朝着岗哨举起相机一边跟身边的Klinsmann小声说:“你看, 这就是即将被拆掉的柏林墙.”咔嚓一个快门声, Littbarski一边往后退一边找着合适的角度, 因为是在路上, 所以Klinsmann只好帮着注意身后时不时会有的车辆.

日暮洒在整个柏林, 也包括横穿了整个柏林的那道墙, 这个岗哨是唯一让东德西德车辆互相通行的道路. 这条路不宽, 但因为周围没有很高大的建筑显得宽了些. Littbarski拿着相机的手垂下来, 他入神地看着不远处的岗哨没入了金红色的夕阳当中, 不知不觉地开口:“Juergen, 有时候我在想我长高些就好了, 能拍出我现在达不到的角度.”Klinsmann站在他旁边, 仔细端详男人被夕阳侵染的侧脸, 疲倦的面容, 还有和男子气概不符的阴柔. Klinsmann恍然, 他眼中的Littbarski此刻美得不可方物.

“那…”Klinsmann情不自禁地开口道,“我可以把你扛起来.”Littbarski的笑清除了所有阴霾, 他指示主动请缨的人:“那快点蹲下来吧!”

Klinsmann喜欢他的上司. 他们后来在一起了, 却也称不上是字面意义上的在一起, 因为他们做爱, 却从来不在一起过夜, 虽然Klinsmann很想做完之后抱着温暖的躯体睡觉, 也想早晨醒来有个温馨的早安吻. 可他不得不每次站起来穿衣服, 带着疲倦的身子回到家里给Thomas念故事书哄他睡觉.

Littbarski是个开朗的人, 却害怕世俗的眼光. 他不敢和Klinsmann单独出去吃饭, 也不敢和他出公差的时候住在一个房间. 他小心翼翼地和Klinsmann在公众面前保持一定距离. 可是快四十岁都没有结婚的他还是引起了某些好事者的注意. 一天下班他驱车回家, 一条街外便看见自己家的方向浓烟滚滚, 他心说不好, 踩了油门一下子到了家门口. 他的别墅火光冲天, 消防队的人抱着水管将巨大的水柱冲向火源, 空气中弥漫着塑料和木头烧焦的味道, 火星被微风带着飘在半空. 他一动不动地站在警戒线外盯着即将变成废墟的家. 他没有问是谁, 因为烧焦了半边的墙上红色的油漆格外刺眼:“操屁股的该死!”还有吹落满地的纸片, 上面都是诸如此类的咒骂. 红色的光再次照在他的脸上.

他办理了各种补办手续, 在拿到证件之后他开车再次来到了原本是自己家的废墟, 坐在车里他没什么感情地看了一眼, 而后低头抚摸了一下方向盘, 朝着北方驶去.

Klinsmann就这样和他断了联系. 他不知道Littbarski去哪里了, 因为后者从他家房子被烧了的那天起就没有再来过杂志社, 也没有联系他. 他是某天清晨在广播里听到了某个街区的房子被烧的消息, 具体原因不明. 他来不及洗漱便开车前往Littbarski的房子, 老远地看见了刺眼的红色.

几天后他收到消息, 自己的父亲去世了.

而再后面的几天是新年夜. 他谎称自己要加班, 第一次没有回家陪父母过节.

新年第一天, 他本打算在杂志社度过清静的一天, 没想到大清早一个意想不到的人打开了他的办公室门. 站在门口的Bierhoff虽然穿着西服, 但是不修边幅的神情和他平时的样子有天壤之别, 他想起了Littbarski走之后他照镜子时候的表情, 相同的经历自然感同身受. 他给了那个男人一个抚慰的拥抱, 同时也借着Bierhoff的体温安抚自己.


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章拉郎, Matthäus/Littbarski.

13

他强迫自己给Hansi打了个电话.

“这里是Hansi Flick.”对方生分但不缺郑重地回答.

“我是Klinsmann.”金发男人捏了捏鼻梁, 硬着头皮问,“能把Joachim, Loew的号码给我么?”

Klinsmann本来是打电话给Bierhoff的. Bierhoff气喘吁吁地说了句有事, 然后把电话挂了. 他难以置信地瞪着手机, 心想Bierhoff在弄什么幺蛾子.

房间仅有窗外洒进来的隐约月光, Klinsmann躺在床上一会儿翻了个身, 过一会儿又趴到了另一边. 最后他怨念地睁眼, 顶着鸡窝一样的头发坐起来拿过手机翻着. 他有点后悔为什么没有把Loew的手机号存在手机里. 这时他看到了Hansi的名字, 一横心拨通了他的电话.

“Loew先生今天需要安静, 他有一个稿子要赶.”Hansi条件反射地开启了御敌模式, 口气冷冷的. Klinsmann立刻投降:“我保证不会打扰他写作.”“一会儿发到你邮箱. 晚安, Klinsmann先生.”Hansi不失礼貌地结束了对话. 毕竟是总编, 不能太驳了面子. 虽然Hansi有些不甘心, 但还是随手打开电脑将号码发了过去.

KLinsmann不停按着邮箱的刷新键, 终于等来了手机号码, 他忘了他刚才对Hansi的保证, 立刻按到手机里拨了过去.“你好.”Loew淡淡的语气让Klinsmann听了舒服不少.“Jogi, 是我.”“哦.”对方明显吃了一小惊, 转而问道,“美国现在几点了?”Klinsmann拿开手机看了一眼,“十点半.”“是嘛.”又是这淡淡的声线, Klinsmann不禁想象对方大概是低着头微笑着听电话.“你在干嘛?”蠢极了! Klinsmann在心里骂自己像个17岁情窦初开的小鬼.“溜小土豆.”Loew轻笑.“小土豆还好吗?”“好啊, 它每天都吃生菜.”“那你呢?”Klinsmann比较关心这个问题.“我不喜欢吃生菜.”Loew的回答让Klinsmann哭笑不得, 他刚想开口, Loew继续说:“我还是那样, 每天跑步, 赶稿, 溜兔子.”有那么几秒钟的时间, 他们只是听着彼此的呼吸.“你在美国习惯吗?”Loew的声音有些动摇.“自然没有在家里舒服.”Klinsmann重新躺下, 人躺在被子里, 自然而然放低了声音,“但是这里可以无止境地穿polo衫, 我很满意.”“那些天你天天穿得跟渔民一样, 我看不出谁限制了你的穿衣自由.”“Bierhoff那个人仗着自己家有西装店逼我去那里当模特试衣服啊!”“那么不情愿可以不去啊. 我倒是觉得挺好的, 省得我以后看见你就想烧你的衣服.”“怎么, 想看我不穿衣服?”刚说完这句话Klinsmann立刻想撤回, 但是说出去的话如同泼出去的水…“唔.”对面的Loew听不出来情绪, Klinsmann紧张地道歉,“对不起, 忘了刚才的话, 我…”“你什么时候回来?”Loew转变了话题, 却让Klinsmann从紧张的状态立刻转为狂喜, 但是这次他没有轻佻:“大概还要十天.”“那我等你过来拿稿子.”那边说完这句就挂了电话. Klinsmann朝着电话微笑, 把电话放在床头, 两手枕着脑袋, 盯着天花板上的纹路.

天啊, 他想, 他越来越想Jogi了.

十天后他准时接到了回程通知, 于是他做完最后的交接, 匆忙回到暂住的地方, 收拾了一大堆衣服, 打电话叫了一辆车. 杂志社给的经费只够他经济舱一个来回的, 但是他还是选择了等待时间最少的一架班机的商务舱, 回去找Bierhoff报销. 马不停蹄地过了层层安检, 他拿着手机坐在自己位子上, 仔细看着周围, 结果他看见了他熟悉的—两张面孔. 西装革履的Matthäus在Klinsmann现在看来仍然是件太阳从西边出来的稀罕事, 而另一件事让他更是觉得这个世界怎么了—Littbarski靠在Matthäus怀里, 而后者难得不看起来那么欲火焚身, 反而是那种他从来没见过的温柔, 呵护的眼神看着怀里睡着的人. Klinsmann嘴巴圆成一个“O”, 难以置信地想要努力消化这一对几乎要颠覆他世界观的组合.“先生, 您需要咖啡还是红酒?”一个好听的男声从他上方传来, 他回神看了一眼, 这男空乘长得真不错啊, 屁股也翘.“有矿泉水么?”“有的.”男空乘把一杯水端到Klinsmann前面的桌上,“请慢用, 一会儿会有套餐提供, 我会再来询问您的意见.”Klinsmann点头表示谢谢, 眼睛继续盯着他不远处的座位. 男空乘走到Matthäus旁边问他们需要什么, Littbarski听到声音在他怀里动了动, 并没有睁眼, Matthäus抬头说一杯咖啡就好, 顺便小声吩咐了一下什么Klinsmann没听到, 他只看到男空乘欣赏的眼神. Matthäus说完便再次回过头来, 这一转头他看见了一直盯着他们看的Klinsmann, 他咧开嘴朝Klinsmann笑了笑, 便重新躺回Littbarski身边, 近距离端详着他.

Klinsmann彻底懵了, 那还是他认识的Matthäus么? 看到美男子都没有目光乱转没有任何调戏的表情俨然一副良家妇男的人居然是Matthäus? 那个难得不自恋地炫耀身材甘愿用西装把自己包起来的人是Matthäus?

过了一会儿, 男空乘走到Klinsmann面前挡住了他的视线, 他看见他面带歉意的笑容:“抱歉, 先生. 那边的那位先生说请您不要盯着他看了, 他已经和他身边那位先生结婚了.”空乘缓了口气, 继续说,“那位先生还说, 请您放弃他, 他很抱歉.”Klinsmann立刻弹起来瞪着Matthäus, 后者得意洋洋地跟他做鬼脸.

那就是Matthäus! 该死的自恋狂!

Klinsmann和他们一起下的飞机. 他看着Littbarski安心的表情也就没那么纠结Matthäus了.

“你们后面怎么打算? 住在慕尼黑?”相对于Matthäus的没计划, 他还是比较注重实际.“我们等一下要转机去柏林.”Littbarski说, 旁边的Matthäus抓住他的手, 让他给打开了.“你的那个女朋友怎么样了?”Klinsmann想到了那个金发碧眼的大胸女. Matthäus挥了一下手, 替Littbarski回道:“甩了.”“是和平分手.”“对, 我还在她面前表演了接吻真人秀.”“好吧, 我不想知道细节.”从那两人一来一往的对话中他大概知道了分手的过程, 但是由于那是Matthäus, 他觉得事情可能比他想的还要不堪入目…

“走吧, 去柏林.” Matthäus重新握住Littbarski的手, 不让他再挣开.“我们走了, 祝好运, Juergen.” Matthäus朝他眨眨眼, 拉着Littbarski走了, Littbarski回过头跟他招了招手, 再也不回头地跟着Matthäus. Klinsmann盯着他俩的背影站了一会儿, 随即拿起行李出门打车回家, 然后开着他的破皮卡行李都没有放回家地往Loew家开. 半小时后, 他远远看见一个人站在Loew家门口, 脚边一个白色的团在动. 一脚油门轰到底, 然后停在他家门口. Loew的眼睛里充满了惊喜, Klinsmann坐在车里凝视着那个他想了一个月的人, 不禁怀疑眼前的人是不是真的.


	15. 13.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章仍然有Matthaeus/Littbarski. 还有十字兔.

13.5

总编还在美国的时候, Kevin开始注意起他旁边格子并不是整天把泡在蜜罐子里的爱情放在脸上的Kramer的同事.

“呃, Draxler?”他抻直脖子往隔板那边望去. 感谢总编他终于知道我名字了. Draxler一个眼刀甩过来:“啊?”“呃,”Kevin支支吾吾地, 视线不知道飘到他身后哪个点上去了,“中午一起吃饭么?”“啊?”Draxler觉得这人有点不可理喻.“我说, 呃, 我们中午可以一起走到餐厅, 顺便在一张桌上吃饭.”“哦, 行啊.”对状况接受得异常之快的Draxler点点头, 随后伸手越过隔板把Kevin的脸转向自己, 冷笑道:“为了我不把饭浪费在你脸上, 麻烦你不要说多特蒙德的好.”说道‘多特蒙德’四个字的时候Draxler死死咬着牙. Draxler手上有股香香的味道. Kevin边点头边想.

至于为什么Kevin又是一个人了, 他自己也费解, 因为突然有一天他到餐厅, 一顿饭吃完了Lehmann都没出现. 上次他和Lehmann出去钱包被偷了, 所以避孕套也被偷了. 实际上他钱包里没多少钱, 除了一张一欧元之外就属避孕套最值钱了, 信用卡他那天鬼使神差地揣在了胸口口袋里, 所以他根本没在意自己钱包. 跟Lehmann喝完酒之后他们原路返回, 在路边的垃圾桶上看到了自己的钱包, 他翻了翻—避孕套没了, 一欧元还在里面, 还多了张纸条:“兄弟, 祝你好运.”好运个P! 你把老子避孕套都拿走了还有没有人性了! 不过Lehmann没有请他去自己家喝茶或者喝咖啡或者上去坐坐诸如此类的做爱的代名词, 他耸耸肩, 松了一口气. 而没有看见Lehmann的那一天他看见了Bierhoff被一只手拉进了厕所隔间. 然后他就听见哐哐的碰撞声和细腻的水声, 他咽了咽口水, 迅速解决了生理问题之后出了门, 还体贴地带上外门, 在外门上挂了‘正在打扫’的牌子. 其实他觉得挺惊悚的, Köpke先生真的跟Bierhoff搞起来了? 他又用了这个字, 但是这次是字面意思.

被拽进厕所隔间的Bierhoff被比自己矮一点的卷发男人推在隔板上强吻. 其实也算不上强吻, 因为Bierhoff被吻的当口眼睛睁着的, Lehmann近在咫尺的睫毛贴在下敛, 加上嘴上吮吸的动作让Bierhoff迅速反应过来, 两手将他的腰收紧靠向自己, 激烈地将Lehmann撞向另一边隔板夺回吻的主动权. 胶着了一会儿之后, 两人分开, Bierhoff额头抵着Lehmann的, 轻声问:“你不是结婚了么?”“那你跟Köpke还在一起了呢.”Lehmann没有回答那个问题.“这不一样.”Bierhoff看上去还是想吻他, 于是Lehmann抬头把唇送上去.“嗯. 你结婚了, 这样就是不忠.”突然Bierhoff的手机响了, 他刚和Lehmann吻得喘不上来气加上又说了一句话, 于是他大口喘气地跟那头说:“我现在有事.”挂了电话, 转而目光盯着Lehmann寻求一个答案. Lehmann解释道:“那天她来给我送离婚协议书, 所以现在我单身了.”Bierhoff眼睛眯成一条线, 抽出一只手隔着布料在Lehmann性器上惩罚性地握住, 声线沙哑:“谁同意你结婚了?”Lehmann被这一触碰刺激得抓住了Bierhoff腰后的衬衫, 他颤抖着说:“你离我而去的好么! 现在却因为我前妻再次冷落我.”Lehmann向前倾, 整个身子抱住Bierhoff, 在他耳边呢喃,“我受不了.”Bierhoff表情缓和下来, 手也没了动作, 环抱住Lehmann将他锁在自己怀里, 轻柔地问:“那你相信我吗?”“那要看你说什么了.”“在你之后我没有跟任何人在一起过, 也没有和任何人做过.”听完话, Lehmann滞了一下, 随后抱紧男人:“我相信你.”“那我们出去吧? 我不想让以后我们回忆的时候想起我们正式在一起的第一次是在厕所的小隔间.”Bierhoff眼睛弯弯的, 抓着Lehmann的肩亲昵地提议.

与此同时的美国.

Matthäus在那天偶遇之后立刻在Littbarski手机里按下了自己的号码, 第二天他就打电话叫Littbarski出门. 于是他带着自己的女朋友出门了. Littbarski不是情商低, 而是确实不能丢女朋友一个人在酒店里. Matthäus冲金发美女眨眨眼, 一路上逗得美女笑声不断, Littbarski尴尬地坐在旁边不知道插什么话, 只好安静地看看周围. 后来他们到了一个路边的室外咖啡厅休息, Matthäus勾勾手指, 金发美女便笑呵呵地把耳朵凑上去. Littbarski看着这一切觉得累, Matthäus一直都没变, 喜欢漂亮的人, 到处调情, 而自己的女朋友明显是冲着他的钱来的. 本来他想, 冲着钱来就来吧, 陪伴自己过完一生就行. 他呆滞地看着两个人超越界限的亲密互动, 美女的神色越来越僵硬, 从开始的笑盈盈变成了面色铁青, Littbarski反应过来刚想说话, 美女便站起来毫无形象地指着他鼻子喊:“你是基佬?”这么一喊引来不少侧目的行人. Littbarski用手边的杂志盖住脸. Matthäus走到他身边抽掉杂志, 嘴角上扬却眼角却没有一丝笑意对着美女说:“如果你对他不忠, 何必指责别人的不对? 你刚才也是说想跟我上床吧?”“你胡扯!”“好吧. 我其实可以和你上床, 但是我见过无数像你这样的美女, 但你是唯一一个让我感觉到恶心的. 短短的半天你就跟我说了他满足不了你所以在外面有很多情人.”他忽略了Littbarski吃惊的眼神继续说,“说到底你也就是为了钱.”美女气得脸颊通红, 她立刻用水汪汪的眼神看着Littbarski恳求道:“Pierre, 我没有他说的那样, 我只有一个情人, 而且已经分手了! 现在我只有你.”“哎, 美女, 别忘了,”Matthäus一脸欠揍地挡在美女和Littbarski之间,“他喜欢男人.”美女垂死挣扎:“Pierre, 这不是真的吧?”坐在那里的Littbarski没说话, 双手捂着脸, 头发显得更灰了. Matthäus坏笑着拿开Littbarski的双手, 给了美女一个眼神:“看着.”便对着Littbarski的唇吻下去, 舌头伸进了他的口腔. Littbarski条件反射地想要抗拒, 在大庭广众之下的同性亲吻对他来说已经是禁忌了, 他的脑子里还残留着当年的那场大火, 但是Matthäus显然不这么觉得, 他竭尽所能地占领着坐着的男人的口腔, 手指与他的紧扣. 旁边有的行人在朝他们吹口哨. 他从来没看过Matthäus那么认真的表情, 而此刻的表情是因为在吻他. 不知不觉地他闭上了双眼, 享受着风卷残云般的亲吻. 咣当一声打断了他们, 他和Matthäus分开之后第一眼看的是Matthäus, 然后才顺着Matthäus的视线转到了恼羞成怒的美女, 他们的手还牵在一起.“好吧.”Matthäus把Littbarski拉起来, 顺手就搂在身边, 朝着近在咫尺的男人舔了舔嘴唇,“我们回去吧? 帮这位美女收拾东西?”

他们的周围站着一些观众, 有在一起的男男女女和跟他们一样的同性恋情侣. 他们都在为他俩鼓掌打气, Littbarski有些不好意思, 他抬眼看着Matthäus, 对方此刻成熟的脸和他搭在肩上有力的臂膀顿时让他觉得安心不少.

如果说上床前他还有些忧虑, 他害怕Matthäus的眼光太高看不上他这样的布满岁月痕迹的身体. 但是Matthäus如同朝圣一般吻遍了他的全身, 又用好像无限的精力一边在他体内热情地冲撞一边舔吻着他的唇. 他觉得人生都被Matthäus填满了.

他们又在美国待了几天, 直到傍晚他们上了飞机, Littbarski因为被Matthäus带着去了很多地方, 包括去拉斯维加斯的教堂结了婚, 禁不住劳累靠在商务舱的座上睡着了. 他喜欢Matthäus的对生命的热爱, 喜欢他对他有所欲求, 喜欢看着他站在他身边庄严地对教父宣誓他会爱他一辈子. 虽然未来不可预知, 但是这次他相信了他.

Littbarski睡了一路, 他下飞机的时候才发现Klinsmann也和他们搭乘了同样的班机. 他对Klinsmann之前有些歉疚, 但是Matthäus告诉他Klinsmann早就有心上人了, 于是他的注意力就被这个心上人是谁给带走了. 根据他对Klinsmann的了解, Klinsmann是个善谈的人, 但是此刻却像脚底有针一样动来动去, 而且谈话过程极短, 想到了Matthäus所说的, 他觉得Klinsmann一定是急着见那个人. 后来Matthäus把他拉走了, Littbarski并不想在德国和Matthäus拉手走来走去, 但是一想到Matthäus特立独行地过了那么多年, 而且现在又是自己的合法丈夫, 便随他了.

回到柏林的他们做爱之后, Matthäus搂着Littbarski在他耳边吹气:“我想到圣诞节送什么给Juergen了.”Littbarski懒洋洋地蹭了蹭他的肩膀, 哼哼到:“什么?”“嘿嘿.”Matthäus一脸坏笑, 在爱人耳边说悄悄话.“好吧好吧, 随便你寄什么. 我想睡觉了.”Littbarski的合上了眼. Matthäus怜爱地手指刮过他的脸颊, 温柔地在他额头吻了一下:“晚安, 我的爱人.”

他们像搭扣的两边被人按了一下, 紧紧地扣在一起. 经过几天的相处他们彼此都觉得意外地合拍.

日子还长, Matthäus想, 这会是他最后一次不分手婚姻.


	16. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

14

“我告诉你, 稿子今天没有.”

两个人一个车里一个车外地对望了一会儿, 车外的人先开口道. Klinsmann看着那人阳光下碧绿的双眼, 半晌憋出来一句:“Hi.”Loew眼角带了一丝涟漪, 最后看了一眼男人之后便继续遛兔子. Klinsmann无奈地扯了扯领子, 拔下钥匙下车走到Loew跟前, 佯怒道:“跟我打招呼啊!”“Hi.”Loew知道男人什么心思, 于是冷清地回了一句.“抬头看着我.”命令般的语气. Loew机械地抬头, 却眼含春水:“干嘛?”“我说一句你动一下, 是不是我说什么你都会答应?”Klinsmann眯着眼睛, 嘴角歪着, 他不知道自己眯眼的动作对Loew来说是多么性感. Loew嘴一翘, 挑衅道:“不一定.”“哈.”Klinsmann了然地点点头, 像个要糖果的小孩一样要求到,“吻我一下.”Loew剑眉上挑, 好似被这语气逗乐了. 他前倾在Klinsmann脸颊上蜻蜓点水了一下便离开了, 低头牵绳子继续遛兔子. Klinsmann手插进口袋里撅着嘴嘟囔道:“不是这样的!”走了两步远的Loew回头看着他, 带有某种鼓励. Klinsmann一个大步跨到了Loew面前, 双手扶住后者的脸颊, 对着他的唇重重地吻下去. Loew下意识将手搭在Klinsmann腰上, 手指上还拴着绳子, 兔子一蹦一蹦地拽着他的手指. 他抠着Klinsmann的大衣, 努力想找出一点空隙跟他说话, 但男人似乎要让他喘不过气来才罢休. Loew呜呜的声音震动了Klinsmann在他口腔里肆意翻搅的舌, Klinsmann在他后背摩挲的手腾出来弄掉了绳子, 舌头一刻不停地追逐着他的舌头. 这是侵略! Loew脑袋里还有一点点理智也快要被亲吻自己的男人吸食光了. 这个点大概没什么人吧… Loew想了一秒钟这个问题, 便不知不觉肯定了这个问题, 因为他敢确定自己和这个男人根本等不了了, 就算一秒也等不了. Klinsmann右手伸到了Loew外套里, 左手解着他胸口的纽扣, 顺便身子带着Loew向大门的方向退.

Ballack是个摄影师. 他经常全国各地地跑, 甚至别的国家, 他会在去别的国家的第一天给Klose买礼物寄回去, 最后一天买点东西人肉带给Klose. 这次他去了埃及, 在那里呆了半个月, 拍到了不少好照片. 还好经度差不了不用倒时差, 他在飞机上好好睡了一觉之后带着随身物品和买回来的特产骑着摩托飞速朝Klose家飞去, 快到Loew家的时候突然从周围草丛中窜出来一个白球, Ballack紧急刹车引起一阵短促的噪音.“喔喔!”Ballack拍拍胸口, 拿下帽子定睛看了看路面—一只拴着绳子的兔子. Ballack翻了个白眼, 下车把兔子抱起来, 一边往Loew家门口走一边咕哝:“Jogi怎么把小土豆扔外面了…”“Jogi--”Ballack在门外扯着嗓子喊. 无人应答. Ballack撇撇嘴, 只好把兔子放在自己带回来的礼物袋里, 还用瑞士军刀戳了几个孔:“毛球, 暂时委屈一下, 咱们去找Miro.”圆球动了动嘴, 眼睛圆溜溜地望着这个男人.

“你给我带回来一只兔子做礼物?”Klose看着礼物袋里的兔子, 顺手把兔子脖子上的绳子给解开,“哪儿捡的?”“Jogi家门口…”Ballack呆愣了一两秒, 立刻反应过来,“不, 我给你带的东西是这个.”说完从行李包里掏出来一个大盒子. Klose其实并不期待什么礼物, 他能天天看到Ballack就很知足了, 但Ballack喜欢户外, 并且喜欢做一个摄影师到处跑, 他也从没提过要求说让他留在自己身边, 但是他仍然很开心每次Ballack带回来的东西. Klose兴奋地接过盒子打开, 里面是一个小一点的盒子, 上面摆着一张他学生时期的照片, 透着稚嫩的侧脸. 他拿起照片—照片是利用摩擦原理贴在盒子上, 可以随时揭下来--既惊讶又惊喜地歪头看向Ballack, Ballack努努嘴, 示意他继续打开. Klose带着期待打开里面的盒子, 有一个更小的盒子放在里面, 盒盖上又是一张Klose的照片, 那张是他记得在上大学的第一年, 特意换了个发型, 中间的头发冲上了天, 他自己闷出一声咳嗽, 笑着问:“到底给我带了什么? 这么卖关子?”Ballack不语, 笑眯眯地注视着他. Klose层层开启了像俄罗斯套娃一样的盒子, 每个盒子上都有一张Klose不同时期的照片, 第八个盒子也是最后一个盒子里放了一本相册, Klose拿起那本相册翻看, 都是他的照片, 他哭笑不得地翻到一张他睡着了的照片, 嘴大张着, 嘴角还有可疑的水渍. 合上相册, 他看到放相册的盒子里还有一个深蓝色的丝绒盒.

Klose整个人定在那里, 难以置信地看向Ballack.“八年前我认识了你, 毕业前我和你一直在一起, 毕业后你却纵容着我全世界乱跑, 可我离你越远越觉得身边少了什么, 每天入睡之前我都想如果你在这里, 就算什么都不做, 我也会安然入睡. 在国外的时间分外难熬, 我想你, 想快点见到你, 哪怕只有一天没见.”Ballack拿起丝绒盒, 单膝跪在Klose面前, 打开丝绒盒让里面的戒指对着他, 诚恳地说:“从现在起我不想浪费一点一滴的时间过着没有你的日子. Miroslav Klose, 你愿意和我结婚吗?”Klose眼带感动, 但没有直接回答问题:“回答这个问题之前, 我能问你一个问题吗?”Ballack忙点头.“你可以不要走了吗?”Klose咬着下唇, 不自信地问. Ballack目光灼灼:“我和这里的一家报社签约了, 以后我就是一个上班族了, 以后我可以每天回家了.”他深吸一口气, 沉稳并期待地再次开口,“所以, Miroslav Klose, 你愿意和我结婚吗?”

此时空气变得凝重起来, Ballack看Klose迟迟没有说话, 他有些气馁, 考虑着要不要站起来回家, 忽然他瞧见Klose的眼眶红了, 溢满了泪水, 颤抖着伸出左手, 带着哭腔道:“我愿意. 我愿意和你结婚, Michael Ballack.”眼泪夺眶而出. Ballack欣喜若狂, 同时也心疼地坐在Klose身边抱住他, 纵然是他也难免哽咽:“谢谢. Miro, 我爱你.”

谢谢你一直这么纵容我. 请让我爱你一辈子.

 

 

 

Klinsmann考虑到Loew没有经验所以并没有做到最后, 他只是一边吮吸着他的唇一边用手撸着他的阴茎, 最后用嘴帮他射了出来. Loew汗湿的头发散落在额头上, 他疲倦而满足地看了一眼Klinsmann, 伸手帮着后者还精神着的小朋友舒缓压力. Loew一手搂着Klinsmann, 一边轻咬着Klinsmann汗晶晶的锁骨, 手中的速度时快时慢, 他也时不时停下来观察Klinsmann情动时闭着眼的表情, 最后他手上加快了速度, Klinsmann像脱了水的鱼一般张开了嘴喘气, 最后一声低吼射在了Loew手心里. Klinsmann睁开双眼, 拖住Loew慵懒地亲吻, 最后双双睡着了.

第二天早上Loew醒来, 失落地发现自己身边没有人. 他坐起来失神地看了一会儿周围, 忽然听到厨房有响动, 只穿上一条裤子到厨房张望. 厨房就那么大, Klinsmann并不在里面. Loew怀疑自己刚才是不是幻听了, 并且更加失落.

果然Juergen还是后悔了么.

Loew想着, 颓然转身想要回到卧室, 回到那个应该还残留着体温和记忆的地方好好温存一番, 一双脚出现在他的视野里, 他猛地抬头, 大喜过望地盯着眼前的人. Klinsmann淡淡地笑:“怕我走了?”“大清早不睡觉你在干嘛?”他看到Klinsmann围着可笑的粉红色围裙, 上面还画了几个洋葱, 手里拿着平底锅和铲子.“来拯救你不吃早饭的作息习惯.”Klinsmann同一边的嘴角和眼角分别上挑下降皱到一起做了个鬼脸, 带着温暖的气息,“快去穿衣服吧小伙子, 穿这么少我看着都冷.”“嘿, 我可比你大四岁!”Loew扬扬手, 咧嘴的笑容表示他并没有较真.

穿好了衣服坐在了餐桌前, Klinsmann端着煎鸡蛋和特制土豆泥放在Loew面前, 并站在了他身后给了他一个带有晨间气息的吻.

I found that secret of love again

And every time I turn around

There you are

Crying is down

Cuz I found the secret of love


End file.
